The Legend of Zelda: Hero's Awakening
by Onion Man Chive
Summary: A young boy must unify the races of Hyrule to fight against the goblin horde and the face of evil. Rated for violence and suggestive scenes. Malink in some scenes as well.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: Hero's Awakening

by Onion Man Chive

* * *

disclaimer: Zelda and all characters of the game are property of Nintendo. In no way do I expect to get paid for this.

* * *

_Prologue: The Face of Evil_

She looked upon the land that she was destined to rule, the land of Hyrule, a land of prosperity and justice. She stood on the balcony of the great castle and feared for the future. She could feel the presence of evil growing more by the day. There wasn't much time. She had to do something to protect her land, but without knowing the true face of evil she was powerless. All she could do was wait and hope that she will find her enemy before it's too late.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knocking on her door. "Come in."

One of the King's many attendants entered the room and spoke. "With your permission, Princess Zelda, his Majesty has sent me to escort you to the main throne room. A meeting has begun."

Zelda, daughter of King Daphnes Nohansen, nodded at the attendant. "I will be there presently. Wait for me outside my chambers."

The attendant bowed to her. "As you wish, my Lady." The attendant left her room.

Zelda took one last look at her land, hoping that she wasn't too late for this rising threat. She left her room and was escorted to the main throne room of Hyrule Castle.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lake Hylia**

The small lake-side town was alive with active townsfolk. The farmers planted their crops and tended to their cattle. The stall owners would sell their products and cats would roam freely across the land. A local blacksmith would make weapons for knights of the castle. People would socialize with others in their leisure time and everybody seemed to get along with each other. Carpenters spent their time making boats for fishermen and other useful items. There was never a dull moment at Lake Hylia.

The lord of the town, Gorlois, waited outside his house for the arrival of a young boy, who traveled with his uncle five years ago to the mountains of Romuli in the east to learn the ways of the sword. Gorlois sent them to have the boy take the place of his father, Tristan, as Knight of Hylia. Tristan died in battle many years ago, and the boy's mother died giving birth to him. The boy since then lived with his uncle, Boris, Tristan's younger brother and former knight of Hyrule Castle. Retired from his services to the crown, he vowed to his brother that he would look after his son at the moment of his death. He has watched the boy grow into a brave and good natured warrior.

They rode to Lake Hylia on horseback and stopped at a large hill that looked down at the massive lake. The boy smiled as he breathed the fresh lake water scent that was no more than a mile away.

"Home. After five years I can still remember what it looks like. It is as familiar to me as the handle of my sword."

"Be mindful of your future duties, young Link, for you are destined to defend this land with your life, once you have been knighted that is."

"Ay, dear uncle. I know of my new place in this world, for you remind me every morning, noon, and nightfall of the day. You have taught me much in the past five winters, but you still have yet to learn to smile."

Boris frowned at Link for his witty remark. Link turned away and laughed at his uncle. "Enough of your childish remarks! Let us go home."

Link rode on in front of him with haste, anxious to finally go home. Boris shook his head at him and rode on behind him.

As they rode towards Lake Hylia, they split up into two different directions. Boris rode to the eastern side of town to meet with Gorlois, while Link rode westward to a large ranch to meet with an old friend. Boris failed to realize that Link was not behind him until he arrived at the house of Gorlois. He dismounted his horse and was greeted with a warm welcome from the town's lord.

"Welcome my old friend. It has been too long." They embraced each other and walked inside. "So tell me of your-" Gorlois interrupted himself when he saw that Link was not with them. "Where is the boy?"

"I shall search for him. I know that he is here in the town."

* * *

Link dismounted his horse and entered Lon Lon Ranch, a large farm landscape with many horses and cattle. Inside the ranch were many workers, but none more noticeable than the daughter of the ranch owner, Malon. She was feeding chickens outside the corral. Link grinned as he saw the beautiful farm girl with red hair as bright as a night time camp fire. He sneaked up behind her and spoke in a soft and caring voice.

"Hello, Malon."

She smiled at the sound of his voice. She turned around and saw her best friend stand there with open arms. Instead of returning the embrace, however, she slapped him across the face, making him flinch.

"You said four years! It's been five!" Link looked back at her with a continued smile, one that she happily returned as she gave him the hug he expected.

"It's been too long, Malon."

She looked at him, still embracing each other. "Ay, it has. But you're here now. That's all that matters. Have you been knighted yet?"

Link shook his head. "I came to see you, first."

Her eyes widened at his response. "Won't you get into trouble?"

"Tis possible. I could not wait to see you any longer. I have missed you, Malon."

She pushed away a strand of his golden brown hair. "I don't want you getting into trouble on my behalf. You have a new life ahead of you, Link."

"I know. I promise I will be more careful, but I had to see you." He pulled her tighter in the embrace. "Nothing has changed in you, Link."

Boris appeared behind them with an angry expression. "Link, you were to meet with the town's lord! Now let go of her and make haste!"

Link sighed as he let go of Malon. "I will see you at another time."

"I'll wait for you." Link turned and mounted his horse. He looked at her one more time with a playful grin before he and Boris left the ranch. Malon watched as they left.

Her father, Talon, walked next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Was that him?"

"Ay, Papa. It was Link. He has finally returned home where he belongs."

Talon smiled at her words. "Here in Hylia, or here with you?"

She bit her lip in embarrassment but then smiled at her father. "I am happy for you. He's a good lad." She wrapped her arms around his portly figure and closed her eyes, feeling relaxed in his embrace.

_This story has been re-editted for your viewing pleasure. You should find it much easier to read and with very few mistakes. Thanks for reading! Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hyrule's New "Ally"**

_disclaimer: Zelda and all characters of the game are property of Nintendo. In no way do I expect to get paid for this._

* * *

Princess Zelda walked into the throne room of Hyrule Castle to meet her father, the King, in a meeting over land and title. King Daphnes Nohansen sat in his throne with many guards standing their post.

"Ah, my loving daughter, you are just in time. Please, sit with me."

Zelda sat in the chair next to the King's throne. The King gestured to the door men at the end of the great hallway. "Bring forth Aghinim."

The door men opened the doors to reveal a dark-skinned man wearing a black cloak. Zelda felt a slight shiver down her spine as the dark man walked towards the throne.

He kneeled down to the King out of respect and spoke in a sinister voice. "My lord, King Daphnes. I am humbled in your presence."

"Rise, Aghinim," said the King.

Aghinim looked at Zelda with his evil yellow eyes. "My lady. I have heard tales of your beauty. It seems the rumors were true."

Zelda said nothing to him. She continued to stare at him cautiously.

"You are here to discuss the terms of your claims over Death Mountain in return for your services to the crown."

"I am forever in your service, my lord. My previous duties to the crown were only to show you the strength of my loyalty."

The King nodded and said, "Ay, Aghinim, we are in your debt for the information you gave us. You deserve nothing less than the claim to Death Mountain. Now, Hyrule will finally become whole once again."

An evil grin escaped his pale lips as the King offered him the claims to Death Mountain. Zelda felt even more uncomfortable with this man as he took the paper from the King.

The King sat back down on his throne and said, "There may come a time when I shall call for your services again in our time of need, Lord Aghinim."

The dark man bowed to the King. "As you wish, my lord. I shall make haste, should that time arise upon us." Aghinim looked at Zelda once more and bowed to her. "My lady. I shall hope to see you again in the future."

"Not too soon, I shall hope," said Zelda.

Aghinim gave her an evil grin in response to her arrogant wit. He turned and left the great hallway, looking back at Zelda once more with his evil grin. As Aghinim left, fear stroke the heart of Zelda, for she knew that his intentions, whatever they maybe, could only spell disaster for Hyrule.

* * *

Aghinim rode swiftly to the north upon a black steed, on his way to his new home on Death Mountain. He reached the black gates of the mountain and spoke in a thunderous voice to the gate keepers.

"OPEN THE GATES FOR YOUR GENERAL!"

The goblins recognized the magical voice of their lord and used the fifteen-foot tall ogres to open the massive doors. Aghinim made haste through the doors and made his way to a mountain trail that led to his castle close to the peak of Death Mountain, passing by hundreds of goblin soldiers in training. He dismounted his horse and entered his enormous castle.

Aghinim entered a large and dark room and kneeled to the figure sitting in a large chair, hidden in the shadows. "My lord, Gannondorf. Death Mountain is finally ours."

The dark figure spoke in a low but powerful voice. "Excellent. You have done well, Aghinim. Rise."

Aghinim stood up and approached his master, giving him the claim to the mountain. Gannondorf stood from his throne and took the papers.

"No one knows of my existence," Gannondorf asked as they began to walk about the large room.

"No my lord, King Daphnes knows nothing. However, Princess Zelda is rather suspicious."

"Princess Zelda is young and naive. You will not find getting past her sight difficult at all."

"Ay, master. You shall rule Hyrule once again. There will be nothing to stand in our way."

"Be patient, wizard of the north. Our time is not yet upon us."

They stopped and looked outside of a large window viewing a large army of goblin soldiers. "With your new army, my lord, you will crush your enemies and emerge victorious. It is only a matter of time."

"You have done well, Aghinim, but I remind you, I will not tolerate failure. Especially from you."

Aghinim looked at his master. "I will not fail you, my master."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Link of Hylia**

_disclaimer: Zelda and all characters of the game are property of Nintendo. In no way do I expect to get paid for this.

* * *

_

Gorlois held a large sword in his hands and approached Link, kneeling to receive his title as a knight. Gorlois tapped Link's shoulder with the edge of his sword. "I knight thee, Link of Hylia. May the blood of your father, Tristan, live on through you. Stand and be recognized."

Link stood and turned to all the witnesses of the ceremony. The crowd's applause made Link smile as he searched for familiar faces. He saw his uncle with a slight smirk on his face. He then saw Malon with her father beside her, both gazing at him with pride. It was a grand day for Link already, and he hadn't even attended the after party.

* * *

Everybody gathered at Lon Lon Ranch to attend the celebration of Link's accomplishment. Music played, people danced, children played games and chased the chickens. Food was served everywhere, as well as drinks. Link wondered the ranch clad in a brown tunic until he met up with an all too familiar red headed girl. She wore a blue night dress and braids in her hair.

"Well well, Sir Link of Hylia," Malon said with a playful grin.

Link shook his head with a smirk and said, "Must you flood me with formalities?"

"Of course I must. You are a knight now."

"Titles are for people who demand respect, and I demand nothing from you. I would, however, request a dance."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to where the music was playing by the town's minstrels. They danced with the large group of people and Talon watched from a distance. He liked Link better than the other suitors that have asked for Malon's hand in the past. He was not at all ashamed to have him part of his family.

As the minstrels finished their tune and began another one, Link stopped dancing and looked at Malon. "Let's go else where."

Malon gave Link a confused expression. "This ceremony is for you."

"Then let the people celebrate my new title while you and I go celebrate my return home."

Malon gave in to his idea. A moment alone with him would be nice. "The lake?"

Link smiled at her and took her hand. "Ay, the lake."

They rushed off out of the ranch and ran to the grassy shores of Lake Hylia. They found a rock big enough to sit on and watched the small waves crash into the shore. Malon leaned her head on his right shoulder while Link put his arm around her lower back.

"It's so beautiful here," said Malon. "I've lived here all my life and the lake still comforts me."

Link leaned his head upon hers. "It feels good to finally be home. I have learned much these past five winters."

"Could you teach me?"

"If you wish to learn."

She closed her eyes as she relaxed in his arm. "I am happy that you are back, Link. I have missed you dearly."

"I have missed you as well, Malon."

Link and Malon have known each other since they were ten years of age. They met a year before the death of his father and have been good friends ever since. They would play games in the corral of the ranch and ride horses until nightfall. Their favorite horse to play with was a rust red mare with a white mane, Epona. Raised since birth in the ranch, she has grown into a brave, fast running horse. Epona has always been attracted to Malon's lovely singing voice, as well as Link in secret. Now, after eight years, they have remained the best of friends.

"Are you alright," asked Malon.

Link stepped out of his trance and looked into her sapphire eyes. "Of course I am. Why would I not be? I was just... thinking."

"What about?"

He hesitated before he responded. "I was thinking of you."

"Me," she inquired.

"Ay, Malon. This place holds great beauty, but it only looks its best when you are here."

She was surprised at his choice of words. "Link, don't say such things unless you mean it."

He pushed back her hair to see her face. "I do mean it. I have been in agony these past five years without you."

Her breathing began to tremble. She has waited for years to tell him how much she loved him. "Link I.. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." He took away the small space between them and pressed his lips upon hers.

She returned the kiss with equal, if not more, passion. This was their long anticipated moment, and they savored every second. Link broke the kiss and caressed her cheek. She let out a profound sigh with his touch and began to kiss the hand that held her face. She then leaned her back on his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. Link wrapped his arms around her stomach and they remained that way for a good portion of the night.

* * *

Link woke up the next morning in his house. He looked next to him and saw that Malon was still sound asleep. He tried to get out of bed without waking her, but it was no use. She began to stir as he sat up. She fluttered her eyes open and saw Link looking down on her.

"Morning, Malon."

She smiled at him and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Morning, love."

Link leaned down and planted a small kiss on her lips. He then got up to change into his outside clothing, but was interrupted by the sounds of shouting and fighting. He looked out of his window and saw what was making the noises.

"What is it?" asked Malon as she got up from bed.

Fear stroke at the heart of him as he saw goblins in the town fields. "Goblins!"

"What," said Malon.

"Goblins are here!"

Malon quickly helped Link into his chain mailed armor and a green tunic. Link then put on his belt, followed by a shoulder strap, while Malon picked up his sword and handed it to him. He latched his sword onto his belt and put on his gauntlets.

"Stay here, Malon," said Link. "I will find your father and bring him here"

"Be careful Link."

"I will." He gave her a quick hug and ran outside, pulling out his sword from its sheath.

Link saw an unarmed farmer being chased by a goblin with an ax. He charged at the goblin and disarmed him by slicing off both of his arms. Link then planted a hard left hook on the jaw of the wounded goblin, knocking him down.

"RUN!" shouted Link to the helpless farmer.

The farmer ran towards his house as Link made his way to Lon Lon Ranch, where he found Talon bravely defending himself against two goblin soldiers with a large pitch fork. Link ran up to one of the goblins and drove his sword into his back. He then pulled out his weapon, spun around and cut the other's throat. Talon immediately felt relieved by his presence.

"Welcome lad. You're just in time for the party." Link laughed at his out of place humor. "Where is Malon?"

"She is safe. She waits for you in my house."

Talon raised an eyebrow. "So that's where she went last night. I hope this not the beginning of a trend young lad."

"What weapons do you have here?"

"A bow, but I have not the skill to use it."

"Go retrieve it. I will find a horse for our escape."

Talon nodded and they were on their way. Link bashed his way through the stable doors and found Epona with her saddle latched on her back. He mounted the horse and they left the stable. They met up with Talon carrying a bow with a large quiver of arrows.

"Give me the bow and keep that pitch fork with you," said Link. "Come, we must go to my house, quickly!"

Talon gave Link the equipment and mounted Epona. They left the ranch and rode to Link's house with haste. Talon dismounted the horse.

"Get inside, Talon," said Link. "Lock the doors and hide yourselves from the windows. Wait there until I have returned."

Talon quickly opened the door and was greeted with a loving embrace from Malon. Link then rode for the house of Gorlois, firing arrows at any goblins that he saw along the way.

As he arrived at the house, a few soldiers were fighting along side Gorlois and Boris against the goblin horde. Link quickened Epona's pace and reached Gorlois.

"Link," said Gorlois. "It is about time you came here!"

"Forgive my absence, my lord Gorlois." Link dismounted Epona and drew out his sword. "Where are the rest of the soldiers?"

"They are sweeping the city of these vile creatures. We have them on the run!"

Boris ran towards them. "My lord, scouts have reported more are coming from the south. We can not stay here."

"I will not abandon my house, Boris! Link, go and take care of them. Take a few men with you. GO!"

Link nodded and mounted Epona, riding to the southern boundaries of the city with four other armored soldiers on horse back and swinging their swords at any goblins that crossed their path. As they reached the southern boundary, they saw a dozen goblin soldiers charging from a distance, followed by three more riding on giant boars. Link fired an arrow at the head of one of the boars as a warning for them to stay away. It didn't have the affect Link wanted, for they continued their pursuit. Link fired his last arrow at another boar, leaving only one more to deal with. He then drew out his sword and pointed it at the upcoming horde.

"Defend the lake, men! Show them the strength of Hylia!" Link and his four men shouted their battle cry and rode on to meet the goblins head on.

The four soldiers split into teams of two and engaged the foot soldiers, while Link charged the boar. He strafed Epona to the left so he could get a clear shot at the rider. In two swift moves, he decapitated the rider and sliced the hind leg of the boar, causing the massive beast to tumble to the ground. Link circled around and jumped off Epona, driving his sword into the temple of the boar and defending himself against the approaching foot soldiers. Link fought well against the vile soldiers, killing them one by one until they were all slain. He then heard his men shout with victory as he mounted Epona.

"Come men," said Link. "Let us ride to the aid of our lord." They left the corpses of the fallen goblins and made haste back to the city.

* * *

WhenLink and his fellow soldiersarrived at the house of Gorlois, they saw many armed soldiers shining with victory, including Gorlois and Boris. Link dismounted Epona and met with his uncle.

"We have won, dear uncle. The goblins were no match for our steel."

"Well done, lad," said Boris. "Have you any deaths?"

Link shook his head. "No. These men were trained well. One thing I do not understand is why the goblins would want with this land, and with such few numbers to try to invade with."

"The face of evil is full of lies and deceit. I know not of their true purpose in this attack, but I fear we have not seen the last of them."

Gorlois approached Link and Boris. "A fine point, old friend. We must inform the King at once. Link, I want you to ride for Hyrule Castle before nightfall. The King must be informed of this treachery."

Link nodded as Gorlois walked else where. "I shall return soon, uncle. I must go to my house."

"Be quick about it, Link. I shall ride with you to the castle once you make leave." Link called upon Epona and rode on to his house.

* * *

Talon stood ten feet away from the front door, holding his pitch fork with both hands to defend himself and his daughter, who stood behind him. A knocking was heard from the other side of the door.

"Keep away, goblin devils," shouted Talon. "You shall not enter!"

"Be still, Talon, for a knight stands in front of this door." Talon dropped his pitch fork and opened the door, revealing Link.

Malon ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was so worried that you would not return."

Link returned the embrace and looked at Talon.

"You have saved our lives, sir knight. I owe you my own." Talon bowed at Link as he let go of Malon.

"The city is safe. You can go back home."

Malon stepped in front of Link. "I can't leave you here."

"You must, Malon. I can not stay here. I ride for Hyrule Castle. I should return in two days. If anything happens, I want you both to keep yourselves hidden. Do not be brave against these fowl creatures."

Malon slowly nodded to him. Talon put his hand on Link's shoulder. "I shall watch over your house until you have returned. Be careful lad. We shall await your return." Link gave Malon a loving kiss and held the sides of her face. "I will come back, Malon. I promise you."

"Take Epona with you. She is fast and will keep you from danger. Be careful, my love."

"I will." Link gave her another kiss and left his house. Malon watched as he rode away on Epona, worried about what might happen to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hyrule Castle**

_disclaimer: Zelda and all characters of the game are property of Nintendo. In no way do I expect to get paid for this.

* * *

_

After a full day's ride to the north, Link and Boris made their way to the great city gates. The gate keeper from above took notice to the travelers and spoke. "Who goes there?"

Link raised his sword in the air. "I am Link of Hylia, and this is my uncle, Boris. We have traveled from the great lake to deliver a message to the King Daphnes Nohnsen. Open the gate."

The armored gatekeeper signaled the men to open the gate doors. Once opened, they rode on through the city towards the castle. The city was large and full of busy people. Guards would stand at posts and the people wondered the streets performing their tasks. As they rode on, the gate keeper waved a large red flag to signal the castle gate keepers to let Link and Boris inside the castle walls. The castle gate keepers opened the gates for them and they rode on to the draw bridge that led them to the castle. As the draw bridge lowered, Link and Boris dismounted their steeds and were greeted by two armored guards who escorted them inside the castle.

* * *

The King was sitting on his throne in the great hallway, going over documents with a few land owners. An attendant approached the throne and bowed to his King. "My Lord, there are two messengers from Lake Hylia who wish to speak with his Royal Highness."

The King sent the land owners away and signaled to the door men. They opened the large doors and in walked Link and Boris. They approached the throne and kneeled to their King.

Another attendant stood between them and spoke. "State your names and your business to the crown."

Link raised his head and spoke. "I am Link of Hylia, and this is my uncle, Boris. We come to alert the King of a possible threat."

The attendant took a step back and the King spoke. "Rise, messengers of Hylia."

They stood up and Link looked upon the King. "My Lord, a small army of goblin foot soldiers attacked Lake Hylia yesterday morning. The attack was stopped with few casualties, but it had no logic behind it. Lord Gorlois sent me as the lake's newest knight to inform you of this attack. We believe that this attack maybe a sign that a greater force is coming. Where, when, and why, we know not."

The King dropped his gaze from Link. "This can not be possible. We have not had attacks from the goblins since the Death Mountain battle one month ago. If this is true, then we must be ready for war."

Link narrowed his eyes at that word. The King once again looked upon Link. "Go back to Lake Hylia and wait for my summons. Tell Gorlois to ready his men for battle. If this threat thickens, Hyrule must be ready for war."

Link and Boris bowed to their King and turned around. They were stopped when the King spoke once again.

"You said you have recently become a knight. What was your father's name?"

Link turned to face the King. "Sir Tristan of Hylia."

The King's heart skipped a beat as he heard that name. "Is that so?" Link became somewhat confused at his reaction. "I have another assignment for you, Sir Link, but now is not the time. Once you have delivered the message to Gorlois, I want you to report back to the castle. Say your good-byes to your loved ones before you come back, for you will be away from your home for a time."

Link gave out a worried expression as he and Boris bowed to the King once again. As they left, Daphnes told an attendant to fetch Princess Zelda.

* * *

Link and Boris crossed the outside draw bridge, Link frowned at his uncle. "Why would the King want me to take part in some special assignment?"

"It is not your place to question the King's word," said Boris. "You will do as he says."

"Uncle, you can not hide the fact that he became especially interested in me when I mentioned my father's name. Now tell me what he knows about him that I do not."

Boris lowered his head. He knew quite well what the King's motive was. "There will come a time when all will be revealed to you, Link, but now is not that time. We must hurry to Lake Hylia so we can tell Gorlois of the King's wishes." With that, they mounted their horses and rode south to Lake Hylia.

* * *

"You are certain of this?" asked Princess Zelda in the throne room.

"Beyond any doubt, my daughter. He carries the legendary hero's sacred bloodline. If our worst fears are brought upon us, then that boy will be the only link to Hyrule's great hero and maybe the only one to wield the Blade of Evil's Bane."

"Then I will guide him in his quest. I know well the old stories."

Daphnes held Zelda's hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Be cautious, my dear child. These are troubled times, and we know not the face of our true enemy."

* * *

"None of our soldiers survived, my Lord Ganondorf," said Lord Aghinim in the main throne room of Death Mountain Castle."What is your new plan of action?"

Ganondorf sat on his throne and looked upon Aghinim. "Their lives were a necessary loss. Our enemies are still without knowledge of my presence. Therefore, I still have the upper hand. Send your troops to Goron Mountain. I believe we have waited long enough."

An evil grin escaped Aghinim's lips as his master gave out his demand. "At once, my master."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Link's Sacred Bloodline**

_disclaimer: Zelda and all characters of the game are property of Nintendo. In no way do I expect to get paid for this.

* * *

_

Link arrived at Lon Lon Ranch after he delivered the message to Gorlois. He approached the front door of Talon's house and knocked on the door. Malon opened the door and held him in a tight embrace. "You're home."

Link returned the hug and spoke softly into her ear. "Of course I'm home. I made a promise."

They went inside and sat the dining room table. Link had a sad expression on his face. "What troubles you, Link," asked Malon.

"I can not stay for long. I am to return to the castle."

Malon shared Link's sad look. "But you have only just arrived. Why must you go?"

"I know not, but I think it has to do with my father. The King became very interested when I mentioned my father's name."

A tear escaped Malon's eye. "I knew something like this would happen. The King is going to take you away from me and I shall never see you again."

Link placed his hand upon her cheek. "Never. We will be together. I promise you, Malon. I'm going to look after you. Nothing can keep us apart. I will return to you, one way or another." She forced a smile across her lips.

Link returned the smile and said, "I will stay here tonight, but tomorrow I must leave by dawn."

"Will you stay with me this night," asked Malon.

Link smiled at her. "Of course I will, love."

Later that night, Link awaited in Malon's bed. The door opened and in walked Malon in a white colored night gown. She got under her blanket and lay on top of Link. None of them spoke a word. They looked deep into each other's eyes before sharing a passionate kiss. Link let his hands rest on her hips while Malon's remained on his chest. Link then lifted her up and gently placed her on her back, allowing him to lie on top of her. Malon then wrapped her arms around his neck and Link began kissing her neck. She ran her fingers through his golden brown hair as he moved is lips towards her shoulder, slowly removing a small portion of her night gown and exposing the skin of her shoulder and collar bone. It was their night together. They loved each other deeply and made that night one to remember.

The next morning, Link and Malon prepared Epona for the journey north. Link wore his green tunic over his chain mailed armor and a brown under shirt. He wore white leggings and brown travel boots. His brown shoulder strap was equipped with a bow and a large quiver of arrows, while his brown waist belt carried his sword and sheath on his left side. He put on his brown gauntlets after he and Malon placed a saddle on Epona's back, which carried his traveling supplies. Link gave Malon one last kiss and held her in a tight embrace before he finally mounted Epona's back. Before Link left, Talon came outside and gave Link a large dark grey cloak with a golden triangle pendant. Link put the cloak on and said his good-byes to Talon and Malon. He then rode on to the north, leaving behind his home and setting forth to the castle.

* * *

Link dismounted Epona at the draw bridge of the castle and entered. He was escorted to the great hall and saw a blond haired women standing in front of the throne with no sign of the King. Link speculated that she was royalty, and so he kneeled in her presence.

The women spoke to Link. "Welcome, Link of Hylia. I am Princess Zelda. Rise and be recognized. Please forgive my father's absence, for he is attending other matters. I am here to give you instruction."

"With your permission, my lady, one thing troubles me."

She gave him a smile. "You are wondering why you are here."

"Actually, I want to know why his Royal Highness took such an interest in my father's name."

She approached him and gestured to a nearby door. "Come this way."

She led him into a small room where in the middle stood two platforms. The one on the left stood a display with a brown, heavily added leather tunic with the mark of the Royal Family. The long sleeves where dark green and armored gauntlets rested on the shoulders. To the right was another display with gold chain mailed armor and a large metal shield below it. Behind the two posts was a large painting on the wall of a man clad in this tunic. The figure held the same shield with the mark of the Royal Family on his left arm and held a shimmering sword high in the air. Link gazed upon the painting and Zelda stood behind him.

"That man in the painting, who is he," asked Link.

"He was once Hyrule's greatest hero. Several generations ago, an entity known only by the name Ganon sought to take control of Hyrule. It also seeked the power of the Triforce, the source of our creation. If found, the one who touches the three sacred triangles is granted one wish. If that person is pure in heart, it will lead the land of Hyrule into an age of prosperity and peace. However, if that person is unclean and evil, it will bring about the end of justice and truth and chaos will prevail over the land. Ganon found that power and invaded Hyrule. But just as all hope began to fade away, the hero emerged from the darkness and defeated the dark lord. With his victory, he had the right to take control of the power of that which Ganon took. He made his wish and Hyrule was as it once was again, but instead of taking control of the power for himself, he sought out seven wise men and had them seal away the power of the Triforce into what is now known as the Sacred Realm. Thus the seven wise men became known as the Seven Sages, and their descendants to this day still protect that same seal containing the Triforce." Link turned his gaze at Zelda.

"You are here because your father carried the bloodline of that very hero, and therefore, so do you. The sword in the painting is the Blade of Evil's Bane, the one weapon that no evil can touch. Only a true hero can wield the power of that sword and destroy the evil which threatens this land. Though you are kin to that same hero, you must prove your valor to the sword by collecting three pendants that represent the Triforce. Only then will you become that hero. I ask this of you because we are in troubled times. I fear the face of evil will show itself and destroy that which we have worked so hard to create. The death of your father leaves us no choice. Only you can carry this burden and destroy our enemies."

Link returned his gaze to the painting. 'Could I really become this man in the painting?' He then thought about Malon. If there really was such a threat, how long would it take for it to reach home? "What must I do," asked Link.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Wear this armor and find the three pendants. I shall set you in the right direction for your search."

Link looked down from the painting. "I will need a moment alone."

Zelda nodded and left the room. Link looked upon the painting once more and then turned his gaze to the armor. After a moments thought, he finally made his decision.

* * *

Zelda's attention was taken from her when Link entered the throne room, wearing the armor of the legendary hero of Hyrule. He wore his cloak over the tunic, and he equipped his new shield on the back of his shoulder strap, along with his bow. The quiver of arrows hung vertically from his right shoulder, and his sword rested on the left side of his belt. Zelda bowed at him out of respect for his courage. "Where must I go from here?"

"You must travel to the west, where you shall reach Kakariko Village at the foot of Goron Mountain. There you will meet with my former attendant and loyal guard, Impa. She is the head of the village, and will point you in the right direction from there. She knows much of the three sacred pendants and the Blade of Evil's Bane, for she is a descendent of one of the Seven Sages. Good luck to you, Sir Link of Hylia."

Link bowed to her and left the throne room, on his way to begin his noble quest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Journey To The West**

_disclaimer: Zelda and all characters of the game are property of Nintendo. In no way do I expect to get paid for this.

* * *

_

Link and Epona rode for three days to the west. By nightfall of the third day, they reached a large village by a gigantic mountain. He entered the village gate and began his search for Impa. The village was peaceful and full of people. Many stalls and shops were spread about the place and the people seemed almost completely care free. Link made his way to a large house with an odd looking mark on the front door. It took the shape of a big, red-colored eye with what looked to be a tear dripping from the middle. He opened the door and was greeted by a masked figure of Link's height.

"Welcome to the House of Shiekah," said the masked man. "Whom do you seek, traveler?"

Link removed the hood from his cloak. "I seek the lord of this village. I am here on request of Princess Zelda."

The masked man took notice of the mark of the Royal Family on Link's tunic and looked back at Link. "I shall take you to my master, Impa. Be warned, stranger. She demands much respect from all who have business to discuss."

Link bowed his head to illustrate his respect and was led into a large room with only one person inside sitting on her throne. She looked to be some kind of warrior, despite how old she appeared to be. Wearing a dark blue cloak with the same mark on the front door of the house, she had very short white hair and tribal markings on her face. Her dark red eyes were enough to strike fear of any small minded man who would gaze upon them. She stood from her throne as Link and the masked man entered.

"My lady, this traveler has some business to discuss with you," said the masked man. "He has the mark of allegiance on his shirt."

Impa narrowed her eyes at Link as she gazed upon him. She knew what he was here for. She gestured to the masked man. "Leave us."

The masked man lowered his head and left the room. Link approached Impa. "I know why you have come, traveler. What name do you go by?"

"I am Link, son of Tristan, Knight of Lake Hylia."

"Ah, Link. You seek the three sacred pendants, do you not?"

"Ay, my lady. Princess Zelda sent me here to find you." Impa and Link began strolling about the room.

"An evil is spreading across the land. Its power grows by the day. We, the Shiekah, are descendants of the legendary Seven Sages, who built this village as a symbol of Hyrule's union of all races. We have longer lives than the Hylians do. We live to serve the Royal Family and to protect the Great Seal of the Triforce."

They stopped by a window and looked outside at the village. "When I look upon you, I see the great hero of legend. But you still have much to learn in your journeys. If you wish to find the three sacred pendants, you must endure many hardships along the way. It is the path of the hero. Your life will change from now on to your death."

Link looked at Impa. "I will not fail in my quest. I am not afraid."

Impa smirked at him. "You are young and valiant. I know you will do well in your quest. But know this, boy. This burden is heavy. Once you start down the path of the hero, that for every day you live, also will you die. There is no turning back."

Link did not change his expression of determination. "I understand."

Impa looked away from Link. "You will make way for Goron Mountain. This village rests on the foot of the mountain and is not difficult to navigate. You will meet with the people of the mine city, the Gorons. They are a proud race of warriors and are in good relations with the King. You may stay here for the night and leave at dawn. We will keep your horse here and tend to its needs."

Link slept in a small room of the large house. He spent his night thinking about what was ahead of him until he finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Link followed the dirt road up the mountain until he reached a large door with two round shaped figures on each side. They were tall, tan-colored creatures with large, muscular arms and short legs. They both carried a large spear in their right hand.

Link approached the two guards. "Is this the entrance to the mine city of the Gorons?"

The guard on the left nodded at Link. "Ay, traveler. What business do you have with us?"

"I am a messenger of the Royal Family, and I must speak with your lord and master."

The guard looked at Link with suspicion until he saw the mark on his tunic. "You may pass. Lord Darunia will meet with you in the main chamber."

The guards opened the door and permitted Link to enter. Inside, Link saw a massive underground city, filled with many Goron miners at work. The Gorons took notice to Link and treated him with respect, lowering their heads as they passed him. Link made his way down to the lower levels of the city and entered the main chamber.

Inside the large room were four more Goron guards and a larger Goron sitting on a large chair. He wore a massive red cloak and sported a large white beard. Next to him stood another giant Goron holding a large war hammer and a big battle ax strapped to his back. Tribal tattoos spread out on his chest and forearms, along with a few marks on his face. Link kneeled to the Goron sitting on the chair.

The Goron leaned forward and spoke in a deep and low voice. "Welcome, stranger. Rise and tell me your name."

Link stood up and gazed upon him. "I am Link, son of Tristan, Knight of Hylia and representative of the Royal Family."

The Goron stood from his chair. "I am Lord Darunia, King of the Gorons. I am honored to have you here as my guest. Guards, leave us."

The four guards left the room while the Goron brute stood his ground. "So tell me, Sir Link, what brings you to my mountain," asked Darunia.

"I come here to warn you in these troubled times. Goblins are roaming the fields of Hyrule and I was sent here by Impa to obtain the Pendant of Power."

Darunia sat back down in his chair. "We have already received an attack by the goblins. They climbed the mountain from behind so they would not alert the village below. They have blocked off our food source and have ruined our harvest of the mountain's special crop: the Bombflower. We still have reserves of the crop but my people are growing hungry. We have tried to regain our food source but the goblins guard the entrance of the temple. Now they control the fate of my people."

Link thought of what he could do to help. "Is there anything I might do to help?"

Darunia was surprised at his question. "Why would you risk your life to save my people? What do the Gorons owe you?"

"This threat involves all of Hyrule," said Link. "The King will need all of his allies to win this war, and I intend to carry out his needs."

Darunia smiled at Link. If there was one thing he respected, it was courage. "You are quite brave, young lad. If you want to help, join us as we make our stand to fend off the goblin horde. If you can sneak into the cave and find the source of our problem, then not only will we fight for your King once again, but I will give you the Pendant of Power."

Link kneeled down once again. "I shall find the source and destroy it."

"Hold on, lad. Though I highly admire your courage, I will not trust the fate of my people to just one pointy-eared soldier alone. My son, Darmani, will join you. He knows the caves well and is the greatest warrior of the Gorons."

Darmani lifted his war hammer and stepped forward. "I shall assist you in your quest."

Link stood up and nodded at Darmani. "When do you plan to strike?"

"We shall strike tomorrow at dawn," said Darmani. "You shall sleep here tonight."

* * *

Link was given a tour of the mining city by Darmani. He saw the production of the Bombflower harvest, watching many workers creating explosive weapons from the fruit of the plants. He saw the armory, where Goron blacksmiths made their war weapons out of strong steel. Their weapon of choice was the battle ax, but they also made many swords for the soldiers and crossbows for the archers. Darmani explained to Link that the war hammer he carried was a weapon of legend among the Gorons and only the greatest Goron warrior would be aloud to use it. They made metal chest and arm plates for their armor, for their hands were too large to make chain mailed armor. That proved to be no set back on their defense, for their hides were tough enough to begin with. Their backs were especially difficult to penetrate.

As they continued the tour, Link noticed a large stable by the entrance of the city. The stables housed oxen, rather than horses. They kept the oxen for their strength and were the only animals that were able to carry the Gorons, should they have the need for travel. The Gorons usually kept to themselves, only leaving the mountain for trading of their explosive weapons. They were a strong race of warriors who fought for honor and courage. Link took a liking to these unusual people. He had never seen such a sight in his life, and he had great respect for these people.

Link lay down on the massive bed of his room, thinking about tomorrow. Darunia had a good plan for sneaking Link and Darmani into the cave, but after that was based purely on hope. Link had no idea what to expect from the cave, and unfortunately, neither did Darunia. Link decided to put aside his worries for the night. He needed to be well rested for tomorrow if he stood even half a chance for the upcoming battle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: March Of The Gorons**

_disclaimer: Zelda and all characters of the game are property of Nintendo. In no way do I expect to get paid for this.

* * *

_

A few goblin soldiers stood in front of a large cave entrance, pacing about the area. One was sharpening his sword with a rock while the others socialized. Suddenly from above, an arrow darted its way toward the one tending to his blade, puncturing his head and sending him to the ground. The other goblins searched the skies and one of them went inside shouting out to the other soldiers inside. The goblins that remained outside found nothing on the high rocks above them. After a few minutes, many goblin foot soldiers ran outside charged for battle. Above them, dozens of Goron soldiers stood looking down upon the enemy goblin horde. They were surrounded. The Gorons shouted their war cry and threw many small bombs at the goblins. The enemy tried to retreat back inside. As they did, the Gorons ran down the rocky hills and charged their enemy. Among them was Link and Darmani. They attacked their enemy with great force, showing no mercy. Link and Darmani made their way to a secret entrance and entered the cave, leaving behind the Goron soldiers to fight the goblins.

Darmani guided Link through the massive cave with haste. As they made their way into a room with torches to give it light, a metal gate dropped form the entrance and five man-sized reptilic creatures dropped from the high ceiling. They all had large blades to fight with and would screech at Link and Darmani. Link readied his sword and shield while Darmani held his hammer and battle ax. Two of the green lizard men charged at Link while the other three ran towards Darmani. Link swung his sword at the right lizard man, delivering a vertical slash at the chest of the vile creature. As it screeched its death cry, Link quickly raised his shield to defend against the other's sword. Link then traded attacks with the lizard man, both striking hard and fast.

Darmani swung his ax at the three lizards, connecting with the head of one of them which decapitated it. He then spun around and collided his hammer with another lizard, knocking it down. The third snuck up behind him and swung its blade at his armored back, bouncing the blade back. Darmani dropped his ax and grabbed the foolish lizard man's throat. He then tightened his grasp to the point of crushing neck of the lizard, causing blood to ooze out of its mouth. All of the sudden, the once knocked down lizard pounced on his back and began biting at his shoulder. Darmani grabbed the lizard and threw it to the ground. He then charged with his hammer and delivered a powerful blow to the face of the lizard, killing it instantly.

Link defended another blow from the fast lizard man with his shield. He then quickly delivered a vertical slice at the wrist of the over grown reptile, chopping off the hand that carried its sword. The lizard dropped to his knees and Link swung his sword at the neck of it, chopping off its head and claiming Link the victor.

They looked around the room for anymore enemies and saw that there were no others. Link sheeted his sword and latched his shield to his back. Darmani picked up his ax and walked up to a barricaded wall. He then swung his weapons at the wall with great force, causing the wall to crumble. Link grabbed a torch and followed Darmani into a tunnel. They heard a voice talking in the distance. They stopped to listen to what the voice was saying.

"Stay here and watch over the entrance to Volvagia's chamber," said one of the guards. "I'm going to make sure the intruders are dead."

Link drew out his bow and waited for the guard to appear. As soon as the goblin guard appeared at the end of the dark tunnel, Link fired an arrow at his throat to keep his death silent.

Link and Darmani then quickly made their way through the tunnel and Link fired another arrow at the remaining guard. As Link attempted to open the chamber door, Darmani placed his hand on Link's shoulder. Link loosened his grip on the door knob and faced Darmani.

"What troubles you," asked Link.

"The guard mentioned the name Volvagia. If he spoke the truth, then a great evil awaits behind that door. A giant, fire breathing dragon thought to have been destroyed a long time ago."

Link turned his gaze to the door. "If that is what's behind this door, then it must be stopped. It must not be aloud to leave this mountain alive." Darmani readied his weapons and Link kicked down the door.

The chamber was massive and extremely hot. Link and Darmani cautiously crossed a bridge that led to a rocky land mass surrounded by a moat of lava. When they crossed the bridge, it was raised so that they could not escape, causing Link to draw out his sword out of reflex. They both turned around again at the sound of a thundering roar above them. They looked up and a giant snake-like creature appeared from the shadows, flying through the air without visible wings. Its red scaly body reached thirty feet in length and it had two small arms with large claws. It had two large horns upon its hard head crest, and flame flowed above its neck like a horse's mane.

Volvagia landed on the rocky surface and slithered its way towards the two warriors, growling at them to intimidate them. Link ran towards the gigantic dragon with his sword and shield ready. Volvagia threw a horizontal swipe at Link, one that Link rolled under. Link then leaped at the dragon's head to perform a vertical slice. Volvagia lowered its head so the blade would hit its head crest, bouncing the blade back and causing Link to fall to the ground. Before he could get up, Link was pinned to the ground by Volvagia's left paw. The dragon then opened its mouth in an attempt to eat Link but was stopped when Darmani hit its head with his war hammer, causing it to let go of Link. Link got up as Volvagia began to fly in the air. Link dropped his sword and drew out his bow, firing arrows at the beast's under belly. Only a few arrows hit the dragon. Link was an excellent marksman, but Volvagia was a swift and agile flyer. He fired his last arrow at the dragon and then picked up his blade. Volvagia then took a deep breath.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Darmani as he rolled away. Link raised his shield as the beast launched a stream of fire at him.

Link held his ground as the dragon continued its attack until finally, Darmani threw his ax at the shoulder of Volvagia. The dragon fell to the ground and Link quickly charged the massive beast. Darmani was the first to strike by colliding his war hammer with the dragon's head, causing it to flinch. Link drove his sword into the heart of the beast and Darmani removed his ax from its shoulder. The dragon roared in agony until it was silenced by the removal of its head by Darmani's ax. The dragon's body flopped about the land mass for a moment until it finally went limp.

Darmani looked at Link, who was covered in sweat and dirt and breathing heavily. He approached the brave Hylian and put his hand on Link's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Link nodded at him with a smirk. "Never in my time have I seen such bravery," said Darmani. "You are a true warrior." Darmani kneeled down. "You have helped save the people of this mountain. I am eternally grateful for your valor. Until the day I die, you will always be my sworn brother."

Link placed his hand upon Darmani's shoulder. "Thank you, Darmani. Let us make haste to the cave's entrance. The battle's outside."

"Ay!" said Darmani as he rose to his feet. Link pulled out an arrow from the dead dragon and fired it at the ropes of the draw bridge. Darmani took the creature's head and they left the great chamber.

* * *

Outside the cave, the Gorons rejoiced in victory as the remaining goblins fled down the mountain. Link and Darmani emerged from the cave's entrance and shouted in victory as Darmani held the head of Volvagia in the air.

The Gorons joined their victory shout and Darunia held his son in a fatherly embrace. "Well done, my boy. You have saved the city and have once again proven your valor."

"Give thanks to Link, dear father. Without him, you would have lost a son."

Darunia looked upon Link. "I thank you, Sir Knight, for your courage. Come with me to my chamber to receive your just reward. Come men! Let us make way to the city!" The Goron soldiers shouted their war cry and headed back to the mine city.

* * *

In the throne room, Darmani presented a small chest to his father. Darunia opened the chest to reveal a small red pendant. "I give you the sacred Pendant of Power, our race's most prized possession. Take it with you so it may serve a greater purpose in your hands."

Darunia took the pendant necklace and put it around Link's neck. "Let this day be remembered as the day we conquered our enemies and regained our land from the goblin horde!"

The Gorons behind Link shouted their war cry and Link bowed his head to Darunia.

"Where to now, valiant knight," asked Darunia. "What can we do to help your cause?"

"I go to collect the two remaining pendants," said Link. "My only request is that you be ready to fight for King Daphnes Nohansen, if he should call upon you."

"We will fight for your King to the death. You have my word."

Darmani stepped forward. "I go with the Knight. He is now my sworn brother, and I shall aid him in his quest."

He looked at his father, who gave him a bright smile of approval. They hugged each other and the two warriors were on their way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Journey Continues**

_disclaimer: Zelda and all characters of the game are property of Nintendo. In no way do I expect to get paid for this.

* * *

_

Linkpresented the Pendant of Power to Impain the House of the Shiakah. "Well done, Link. You were successful."

Link put the necklace back on and pointed to the Goron warrior behind him. "This is Prince Darmani of the Gorons. He has pledged himself to our cause."

Darmani bowed his head at Impa. "Your next pendant to obtain is in the the Forest Temple of Kokiri Forest to the south of this village," said Impa. "Someone will be waiting for you there."

"Ay, my lady," said Link. "We shall make haste." The two warriors bowed to Impa and left the house.

As they left, a masked figure approached Impa. "My lady, why do you let the Goron prince join the boy? It is not written that the Hero had any companions."

"I sense some importance in the boy's union with the Gorons," said Impa. "I believe he can unite the races as they once were ages ago. This war can not be won by the boy alone."

* * *

Link mounted his steed, Epona, while Darmani rode on the back of a large ox. "Are you certain that ox can keep up with my horse?"

Darmani smirked at Link and pet his oxen. "He's a lot faster than you may think, brother. He will not slow us down."

Link laughed as Epona galloped across the village. Darmani's oxen began running swiftly behind Epona and they headed south for Kokiri Forest.

By nightfall, the two combatants set up camp in a grass field. Darmani smoked his pipe weed while Link found a nearby rock to sharpen his sword. Epona and the oxen fed on the grass by the camp.

Darmani began cooking some meat with a big pot over the fire, making a stew. "Tell me, brother. Was your father a great warrior?"

Link kept his eyes on his blade as he sharpened its edges. "He was a knight. He died in battle when I was very young. My uncle watched over me when he died. He was once a knight for the castle until the King released him from his service. When I came of age, he took me to the mountains of Romuli to teach me the ways of the sword and make me a knight. He also taught me the old languages of Hylia. I learned much from him."

"Did you and your father get along," asked Darmani.

Link took his gaze from his sword and smiled at Darmani. "Ay. He was the greatest man I ever knew. He taught me to be brave and to never give up."

Darmani stirred the stew once more and then poured some into two bowls. He handed one to Link and they began eating.

"Is this what Gorons eat everyday," asked Link. "It is quite good."

"We Gorons hold oxen in high regard. They make great meals, as well as good riders."

Link smiled at his comment. They finished their food and put out the fire. Link put his sword down and laid down on the grass, covering himself with his cloak. Epona laid beside him and Darmani continued smoking his pipe. Link drifted into a peaceful sleep and dreamed about his beloved Malon.

Link was awaken by a gentle shake from Darmani's huge hand. Link opened his eyes to discover the skies were bright orange.

"It is barely dawn," said Link with a yawn. "Do you not sleep at night?"

"Gorons are early risers, brother."

Link slowly got up and began to equip his weapons. Darmani was already packed for the long journey. They fed their animals and then mounted them, riding south to Kokiri Forest.

* * *

After two days of traveling, they finally reached the vast wood of Kokiri Forest, which rested at the foot of Mt. Avarice. They ventured into the forest at a slow pace, only stopping to hunt deer and set up camp for the night. The forest shined only dim light through the trees, and it appeared that no one lived in such a place.

As they ventured further into the wood, Link and Darmani heard a woman's laughter echo across the tall trees. They readied their weapons and searched the tree tops. There was no sign of the woman but her laughter continued to echo in their ears.

"Forest demons, show yourself," shouted an angered Darmani.

Link turned to his right and a bright light shined in his eyes, causing him to cover them. As the light faded, a thin figure materialized carrying a wooden staff in one hand and a bow in the other. Darmani raised his ax, ready to fight.

Link raised his hand at Darmani. "No, Darmani."

The figure walked closer to them and they took a closer look. It was a masked woman who wore a deer skin cloak. Her bow was longer than Link's and her navy blue staff stood taller than her. She had dark brown hair that reached the bottom of her chin. She wore a dark grey tunic with the mark of the Shiekah on her chest and white leggings. She carried a quiver of arrows on the right side of her hip and had small black-colored foot wear.

"Who are you?" asked Link as he grasped the handle of his sword.

"I am Sahashra. What business does a Hylian and a Goron have in these woods?"

Link let go of his sword. "I am Link, son of Tristan of Hylia. This is Darmani, son of Darunia of the Gorons. We have traveled here in search of the Pendant of Courage. Impa of the Shiekah sent us here."

Sahashra narrowed her green eyes at the knight. "You are the one who travels the path of the Hero of Legend. I am the one you seek in these woods."

Darmani kept a firm grip on his ax as she walked towards them. "She is a witch, brother."

"No, my friend. She is a Shiekah. She is no enemy to us." Darmani grunted at his remark. "Where can we find this pendant," asked Link.

"In the Forest Temple in the eastern part of the woods," said Sahashra. "I will take you there." She walked onward and Link closely followed. Darmani remained wary of their visitor as he followed Link to the temple.

As they journeyed through the forest, Link decided to socialize with the mysterious woman. "You live in this desolate place?"

"My home is not far from the temple, for I am its guard. Impa sent me here many years ago to take the place of my father, who died of sickness. I was trained by Impa herself to guard this place."

"Then why do you let us pass?"

"I saw the mark on your tunic. Impa is loyal to the Royal Family, and therefore, so am I."

"Why do you carry that staff? Is it a symbol of your title?"

"In a way. This staff is a powerful weapon that only the Shiekah can use."

"Then why bother with the bow?"

"My ancestors were skilled with a bow. I come from a family of archers and I honor them by using it in battle."

They continued their talk as they ventured through the forest until at last they reached a castle-like structure with vegetation spread about its walls.

"This is it, the Forest Temple," said Sahashra. "Inside you will face many dangers that will test your courage. You must overcome its obstacles if you wish to grasp the Pendant of Courage."

Darmani walked towards the doors of the fortress. "No, he must go alone," said Sahashra.

Darmani turned to face Sahashra. "He is my sworn brother. I will not leave his side."

Link approached the worried brute. "Brother, you must stay and watch over my horse. This is my burden, and I must carry it. You will have your chance to fight along side with me, but for now I need you to remain here."

Darmani glanced at Sahashra once more. "I don't trust her."

"That is why I need you to look over Epona for me. She will prove her trust by not attacking you."

Link walked towards the entrance and entered the temple. Darmani kept his sights on Sahashra, waiting for her to make her move.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Test of Courage**

_disclaimer: Zelda and all characters of the game are property of Nintendo. In no way do I expect to get paid for this.

* * *

_

A small group of goblins entered the forest with haste. Their captain was a tall deformed goblin who rode on a giant boar. He carried a spiked mace and a shield while the others only carried swords or small axes.

"Hurry up you slugs," shouted the captain. "Lord Aghinim wants the Forest Temple destroyed by nightfall!" They searched the woods violently to find the temple Link was currently inside.

* * *

Link fought his way through the many dangers of the temple, avoiding traps, cutting down vines, maneuvering past the many machines, and killing a few wolf-like creatures. The temple was an enormous labyrinth of danger, but Link kept his wits up. He continued navigating the temple, never stopping to rest.

* * *

Outside, Sahashra made a fire to cook some meat in. Darmani kept his distance, smoking his pipe and keeping a close eye on her. Sahashra could sense his tension. She decided to converse with the Goron brute.

"Tell me, Goron Prince, how long have you traveled with Link?"

Darmani grunted at her. "That is not your business."

She let out a sigh of annoyance. "Hear me, Darmani. I am not your enemy. I know you don't trust me and, quite frankly, I don't like the situation anymore than you do but you must try to understand I am here to help."

"You must prove yourself to gain my trust, and if I so much as smell a hint of treachery, your head will meet my war hammer."

"Practice faith, Goron Prince."

"My faith lies within my ax and the Megaton Hammer, the weapon of legend among the Gorons."

* * *

Link made his way into a large chamber deep within the temple. The room had only one door, the one Link had entered, and plenty of space. On the opposite side of the chamber, Link could see a small green light. He ran towards the light and discovered that it was in fact the Pendant of Courage. Link sighed in relief as he reached for the sacred jewel. Suddenly, a large metal gate rose from the ground, separating Link from the pendant. Link quickly turned around and drew out his sword. He saw nothing.

As he walked towards the middle of the chamber, he heard a sinister laugh echo throughout the room.

"Show yourself, you coward," shouted Link.

The laughter continued and a tall figure dropped from the ceiling. He was seven feet in height and had tribal tattoos all over his olive green body. He was armed only with a long sword and a shield. He wore an evil-looking mask and his blood red eyes glowed ever brightly. Link reached for his shield and readied himself for a fight.

"What matter of evil are you?" asked Link.

The masked warrior spoke in a sinister voice. "I am Odolwa. I am the keeper of the Pendant of Courage. It belongs to me and no one else. There is no escape for you boy, and now you must die."

Link narrowed his eyes. "Your words have no meaning to me, demon. I fear you not!" Odolwa began to laugh again and Link charged the masked warrior.

Link made the first by thrusting his sword at Odolwa. He leaped out of the way of Link's blade and swung his sword at Link. Link parried his attacks and rammed his shield at the mid section of Odolwa, knocking him down. Link tried to once again thrust his sword into Odolwa. He blocked the attack and kicked Link hard in the gut, sending him several feet back. The two fighters quickly got up and charged each other with rage. They both attacked and parried until finally, Link connected with a horizontal slice, cutting the chest of Odolwa. Link's victory was short lived when Odolwa swung his shield at Link's face, causing Link to spin in the air and land on his back. Odolwa dropped his shield and placed his hand on his wound. A large gash formed above Link's right eye with blood dripping from it. He remained on the ground as Odolwa approached him. Odolwa swung his sword repeatedly at Link.

Link blocked every attack while he still remained on the ground. In a surprise move, Link kicked at the knees of Odolwa. The masked fighter wailed in pain as his knees were broken, causing him to fall to the ground. Link got up and approached the fallen warrior. With what strength he had left, Odolwa swung his sword at Link. The brave knight retaliated by slicing off the hand that carried Odolwa's blade. Blood oozed from Odolwa's wounds as he shouted from the agony he felt. Link eased Odolwa's suffering by thrusting his sword into the heart of him and then chopped off his head.

Link fell to his knees and began to breathe heavily, worn out from the battle. He then glanced at the gate that was in front of the pendant and watched as it lowered. Link sheathed his sword and slowly stood up from his knees. He walked up to the platform that held the pendant and took it from its resting place, putting it around his neck. He then glanced at the dead warrior. Out of respect, he saluted him by lowering his head and then exited the chamber.

* * *

Sahashra put out the fire she used to cook with. Darmani's attention was taken when he heard marching feet from the distance. They both stood up and saw a dozen goblin soldiers and one riding atop a giant boar.

Darmani picked up his two weapons and looked at Sahashra. "Treacherous witch! You sent them here!"

The captain grunted at Darmani. "We goblins only like the Shiekah for their meat. We also fancy Goron flesh. Our food is right in front of us, boys!"

Sahashra picked up her staff. "These are sacred grounds, and you are not welcome here."

"We come here to destroy this temple by order of Lord Aghinim himself," said the goblin captain. "We will deal with you first-"

The goblin captain was interrupted when an arrow darted its way out of the dark entrance of the temple, puncturing the forehead of the boar and killing it instantly. As the beast fell to the ground, Link walked outside and drew out his sword.

The captain saw the pendants around Link's neck and fear stroke the heart of him. "No. He has retrieved the pendant. KILL HIM!"

The goblins drew out their weapons and charged the three warriors. Sahashra waved her staff in their direction and all the goblins fell on their backs. Link and Darmani ran towards the fallen goblins and began their attack. Sahashra drew out a thin blade from her back strap and joined the fight, slicing with her sword and hitting the goblins with her staff with amazing agility. The goblin captain fled the battle without being spotted.

* * *

With the goblin soldiers dead, the three warriors put away their weapons. Darmani approached Sahashra. "It seems I have misjudged you. Forgive a doubting fool. You are a true fighter."

Sahashra placed her hand upon his shoulder. "There is nothing to forgive, Darmani."

Link smiled at them and approached Sahashra, showing her the Pendant of Courage. "Well done, Link. You have retrieved the pendant. Only one remains, and I know where it is. You must ride for Zora's Domain in the east. It lies in the shores of Hyrule." Link bowed to her and walked towards his horse, Epona.

"Wait. I ride with you."

Link was surprised at her remark. "What?"

"My task here is finished. I believe I can help you in your quest."

Darmani approached Link. "It may not be a bad idea to have another skilled fighter with us, brother."

Link smiled at Sahashra. "Pack your things. We will wait here for your return."

Sahashra ran to her house to pack her equipment and retrieve her horse, a white stallion with a black mane. Upon her return, they left the forest and rode south for the eastern shores of Hyrule.

* * *

The goblin captain entered the main chamber of Death Mountain Castle. Aghinim greeted him with a smirk. "Ah, you have returned, captain. Tell me, was it difficult for your men to destroy the temple?"

"My lord, we were not successful in our mission," said the captain. "The temple remains." Aghinim's smirk faded. "WHAT?"

"My men were ambushed by a Hylian."

"A dozen men by your side and you're telling me you were overcome by one man?"

"He was a skilled fighter, possibly a knight. He was not alone, my lord. He was allied with a Goron brute and a Shiekah priestess. There is another problem, my lord. He has taken the Pendant of Courage, as well as the Pendant of Power."

A tall figure emerged from the darkness of his throne. He was a dark skinned man clad in a large red cloak. He had short, fire red hair and plain white eyes.

The captain kneeled down to the tall man. "Lord Ganondorf."

"You disappoint me, captain." Ganondorf raised his hand and a ball of dark energy formed from his fingers. He threw the ball of energy at the captain, sending him several feet back and leaving a large burn on his torso and face. Two guards lifted the dead captain and took him out of the main chamber.

Aghinim looked at his master. "What is your plan of action, my master?"

"The Shiekah believe they have found the Hero of Legend. If this warrior finds the last pendant, he will retrieve the one weapon that can harm me. Send an army to the eastern shores and have them find that pendant before he does. We must act quickly if we are to take control of the land of Hyrule."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Fight For The Shores**

_disclaimer: Zelda and all characters of the game are property of Nintendo. In no way do I expect to get paid for this.

* * *

_

Link, Darmani, and Sahashra rode for five days across the fields of Hyrule, only stopping to buy supplies at nearby villages. They reached the shores by noon of the fifth day. Once they arrived, they were greeted by two odd looking figures. They were Zoras. They were of the height of ordinary Hylian man but their anatomy was quite different. They had large fins on the outside of their forearms and what appeared to be a long tail fin on the back of their heads. Their skin was very smooth and was a sky-blue color. They wore green, fish-skin tunics and no foot wear to cover their webbed feet. Behind them was a small boat.

Sahashra spoke to the two guards, for the Zoras were in good relations with the Shiakah. "We seek the domain. We have business to discuss with your kind."

The Zora guards got the boat ready and the three warriors boarded the boat. Link and Darmani rowed with the two oars while Sahashra stood in the back. After ten minutes of rowing, they reached a large island city. They dismounted the boat and ventured into the city. It was a large city full of attractions. Stalls and shops were spread out across the land and many Zoras roamed the roads.

The Zoras were aquatic people who lived above and under water. They were a peaceful race but contained a strong army. They were the influences of music and creative arts. They took pride in the paintings they made and their theater plays. They were excellent swimmers and they could breathe under water. The soldiers were well trained and their weapon of choice was a large curved sword. They had the ability to change the shape of their arm fins to make a variety of weapons or even a large shield. They usually kept to themselves and had no real alliance with anyone, other than the Shiekah. King Daphnes Nohansen was not an enemy to the Zoras, but he was not their ally. They have remained a neutral race of Hyrule for quite some time.

* * *

The three warriors entered the main chamber of Zora Palace. Inside sat a bulky Zora with blue fish skin robes on a throne. To his right was a female Zora by the name of Ruto, their princess. To his left was their highest ranking general, Mikau. He was armed with a Zora sword and wore a red tunic vest over his chain mailed armor shirt. He had tribal markings that spread from his shoulders to his wrists. Sahashra approached the three Zoras with Link and Darmani behind her.

"Hail King Ivan of the Zoras," said Sahashra as she kneeled down to the Zora King.

"Ah, Sahashra of the Shiekah, your companions are strangers to my city. Why have you brought them here?"

She stood up and gestured to her companions. "This is Sir Link of Hylia, and this is Prince Darmani of Goron Mountain. We have traveled here to retrieve the Pendant of Wisdom. This man is kin to the Hero of Legend. He has overcome many dangers and has already recovered the other two pendants of the Triforce."

"You are here by the request of the Royal Family of Hyrule, are you not," inquired Ivan.

"Ay, your highness. A great evil is spreading across the land. Goblins are roaming the fields-"

"We do not contribute to the King of the mainland," said Ivan. "We will remain neutral as we always have. We owe nothing to King Daphnes Nohansen, and this is not our war."

Link walked past Sahashra and approached Ivan. "This war involves all of Hyrule, and it is only a matter of time before this threat reaches your city. All that I ask is for the pendant. I have been given a responsibility by my King to defend this land and destroy the source of this evil, and I intend to carry out his wishes."

Ivan was about to speak when a Zora soldier entered the throne room and approached the King. "My lord, scouts have reported that an army of goblins is coming from the north. They will be here by noon tomorrow."

Mikau approached the soldier. "How big is the army?"

"Five hundred strong at least."

Princess Ruto gave out a worried expression. "They're right, father. We must help them."

Ivan thought about his plan of action and gestured to Mikau. "Prepare your soldiers for battle, general. If this threat intends to make its way here, we shall meet them in battle." Mikau and the soldier left the main chamber and Ivan turned his attention to Link.

"I'll make a deal with you, knight," said Ivan. "You and your friends join us in battle tomorrow, then not only will I give you the Pendant of Wisdom, but I will also come to the aid of your King as a symbol of our union. What say you?"

Link smiled at Ivan. "We shall fight for you, King Ivan. Those goblins will never reach this city."

Ivan smiled and said, "Then report to General Mikau in the armory. He will inform you of his battle plan and I shall arrange for your new quarters." The three warriors bowed to Ivan and were escorted to the armory.

* * *

The next day, the goblin army reached the Zora bay to discover four warriors waiting for them. Link, Darmani, Sahashra, and General Mikau stood their ground, blocking the path of the goblins.

"Leave these shores," shouted Link, "or all of you will die today!"

The goblins laughed at Link's demand. Mikau raised his right hand in the air and dozens of arrows shot from the sea, killing many goblin soldiers. The four warriors readied their weapons and charged the goblin horde. As they began their pursuit, hundreds of Zora soldiers materialized from the ocean and charged the goblin army.

Mikau was a skilled fighter, cutting down dozens of goblins with his sword and his fins with amazing speed and agility. Darmani swung his war hammer and battle ax, showing no mercy to his enemies. Sahashra alternated between firing arrows with her long bow and using her staff and Shiekah sword. Link fought furiously with his sword and shield. The Zora soldiers were well trained in battle and fought with passion against the goblins. A few ogres joined the fight against the Zoras, killing anyone that stood in the path of their war clubs. Darmani fought against one and brought it down with his Megaton Hammer then killing it with his ax. Every once in a while, Sahashra would wave her staff at a number of goblins, sending a beam of bright colored energy which would cut down anything that touched it. Mikau's enemy of choice to fight was any high ranking officer. They were better and more experienced in battle and were more difficult to kill. Mikau always enjoyed a good challenge, and he cut down many captains and sergeants with his sword. Link wiped out large numbers of goblins as he fought and he also spent his time helping the less experienced Zora fighters in the battle field.

After three hours of raw combat, the Zoras emerged victorious over the goblin army with few casualties. Mikau shouted his war cry and everyone who was alive to tell the tale responded to the call. He then approached Link and bowed his head to him.

"You are indeed a great warrior, Sir Knight. I am honored to have fought along side you and your strong companions."

Link returned the gesture. "As am I, General." Everybody then made their way back to the city of Zora's Domain.

* * *

Princess Ruto presented the Pendant of Wisdom to Link and put it around his neck. The blue jewel glowed with the other two as he received it. He now had the keys to the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Hero's legendary weapon over evil. King Ivan stood from his throne.

"This is a day of rejoicing," said Ivan with a wide grin on his face. "Rejoice in the reunion of the people of the land and the people of the waters. Let the lands and the water of Hyrule come together once again as it once was in the ancient times."

The Zoras in the main chamber cheered and chanted as Link faced them, presenting his three sacred pendants in the air.

* * *

A great feast was held in a large ball room of the palace. Link and his companions sat at the main table with Ivan, Ruto, and Mikau. The soldiers ate at separate tables and everybody ate ceremonial fish and meat only ate for special events and festivals. Music played and female Zoras danced about the ball room. Mikau and Ruto exchanged looks to each other at the main table. They were arranged to be married in two weeks, but their attraction to each other began at an earlier time, before the King made the arrangements.

Link kept to himself as he ate his food. "So tell me, knight," spoke the King, "Now that you have collected your prize, are you going to leave us by the marrow?"

"Ay, my lord," said Link as he swallowed a bite of his food. "I have much to do and little time to do it."

"Are you going to go straight to your King?"

Link shook his head. "I have but one small errand to make before I return to the castle." Link found it best not to tell him exactly what his quest involved.

"I will send someone to accompany you on your journey," said Ivan all of the sudden.

"I will go," said Mikau.

Ivan was surprised at his quick statement. Ruto expressed sadness to Mikau.

"So be it," said Ivan. "Mikau will join you until your task is done."

Ruto left the table without a word. Mikau stood from his seat. "Pardon my absence, my lord." He followed Ruto outside the ball room.

Link expressed concern to Ivan. "I want no problems. I'm certain that-"

"He will join you, Sir Knight. He just needs time."

* * *

Ruto stood in a hallway crying as Mikau approached her. "Why must you go?"

He held her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "I will return to you. You need not worry."

"I die every time you go into battle. I won't survive without you."

"Don't say that, love. You are strong in heart. This is the life I was chosen for, just as you are bound to your fate."

She looked down, trying to hide her tears. He lifted her chin with his fingers and wiped away her tears from her smooth cheek.

"You know that I love you, Ruto. I will come back for you. I promise." She smiled at his brave words and kissed him ever passionately.

The next day, Link and his two friends waited on the beach for Mikau. He turned to see his new companion ride on a brown horse, equipped with his large sword and his armor. The others mounted their animals and rode north for the Lost Woods, where Link would find the sword of legend at its holy resting place.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Hero Reborn**

_disclaimer: Zelda and all characters of the game are property of Nintendo. In no way do I expect to get paid for this.

* * *

_

"It is time, Aghinim," said Ganondorf in his throne room of Death Mountain. "You will lead the attack on Hyrule Castle."

Aghinim smirked at his master. "At last, we will crush our enemies and rule the land."

"See to it that no one survives. Leave no man, woman or child alive. Burn it to the ground, and do not return until they are all dead."

"As you wish, my master."

* * *

Link and his friends searched the Lost Woods for two days. The closer they were to their destination, the more light would shine from Link's pendants. The forest was dark and foggy. A great mist spread across the woods and very little light shined from above the tall trees. They finally saw something shine from the distance. As they got closer to the light, they were able to see what was shining so brightly. They saw a large stone pedestal and what looked to be a blade of some kind locked in the stone and partially covered with vines. There was an inscription below the shining blade written in the ancient Hylian language.

Link looked at the inscription and read it aloud. "It reads: Only one free of evil's grasp and carries the three sacred jewels may grasp at the handle of the Blade of Evil's Bane. May the Hero of Legend wield the Master Sword and use it to destroy evil." He saw three engraved spaces upon the stone below the inscription.

He stood up from his kneeled position and removed the three pendants from his neck. He then gave the Pendant of Power to Darmani, the Pendant of Courage to Sahashra, and the Pendant of Wisdom to Mikau. Link then went around the pedestal and looked upon the blade that rested upon the stone. Its color was a dark grey from the handle to the blade itself. His friends placed the pendants upon the engraved spaces. When that happened, the jewels shined brighter than they ever shined, causing Link's friends to shield their eyes. The vines covering the blade untangled themselves from the sword. Link grabbed the handle with both hands and pulled with all his might.

A moment later, the mists cleared and light shined from the tree tops. The three companions uncovered their eyes to see Link holding a shimmering sword in his right hand. The handle was now a royal blue color and the blade shined a bright white light. The pendants became part of the stone with the separation of the sacred sword. Link's friends kneeled to him out of respect of their new found Hero. Link walked away from the pedestal and drew out his other sword. He then drove it into the soil in front of the pedestal and turned to his companions.

"Come, my friends," said Link. "We ride for Hyrule Castle."

The three combatants stood up and smiled at Link. He smiled back and they mounted their noble steeds, making haste out of the Lost Woods and riding south east to the castle.

* * *

Zelda looked upon the fields of Hyrule from her balcony. In the distance, she saw four figures on horse back riding swiftly from the west. She immediately ran out of her room and made her way to the throne room to meet with her father.

"He has returned, father." King Daphnes stood up from his throne and smiled at his daughter.

Link and his friends entered the throne room minutes later and gave their respect to the King.

"Rise. Were you successful in your quest," asked the King.

Link drew out his new shining sword and held it high in the air. The King smiled as he gazed upon the weapon of legend. "Well done, Sir Knight."

Link sheathed his sword and gestured to his companions. "This is Prince Darmani, son of King Darunia of the Gorons. This is Sahashra, priestess of the Shiekah. And this is General Mikau of the Zoras. They have joined me in my quest as a symbol of Hyrule's union with the races. You know have true allies in all parts of the land."

The King's smile grew even bigger. "This is most excellent news. But what of the goblin horde? Have more arrived?"

"The goblins have made attempts to take over many parts of the land. They are ruled by some one by the name of Aghinim."

Daphnes changed his expression from enlightened to outraged. "Aghinim? That treacherous whelp!"

"With your permission, my lord, who is he," asked Link.

"Aghinim holds the claims to Death Mountain in the north. He was awarded them for his services to the crown. About a year ago, we were at war with the goblins until Aghinim gave us information on the whereabouts of their general. After we disposed of the general, I gave Aghinim the claims upon his request. Now, that lying bastard is leading the rest of them under my very nose. He must be stopped at all costs for his treachery. He shall pay with his life for what he has done!"

He pounded his arm rest and then stood up from his throne. Zelda walked towards him. "Father, we know not what awaits that mountain. Small attacks like the ones Sir Link mentioned can only mean that they are preparing to invade us. We must be wise in our attack. Let us send out riders to our new and old allies so we can prepare for war. We must act now."

Daphnes calmed down and nodded at the Princess. "So be it. We will send riders to request the armies of our allies and prepare for battle. Go, make haste my daughter. War is upon us." She quickly left the throne room and Daphnes sat back down in his chair.

"I know I have taken you away from your home to take part in a quest you undoubtedly do not fully understand," said the King. "I know you must miss your loved ones. In spite of this, I ask you to remain here, Sir Knight. For I shall have need of your sword in battle if our enemies reach these gates."

Link closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment. He wanted to go home and be with Malon, but being the fact that he was a knight he had to obey his King. He didn't say a word. He just nodded and left the throne room, followed closely by his companions. The King felt terrible for doing that to Link, but he had no choice. He had to defend his city at whatever the cost.

* * *

Link leaned his back to a wall in a hallway, thinking about how much he wanted to go home. His friends tried to comfort him by remaining by his side.

"My friends, I need one of you to do something for me. I need one of you to ride to my home in Lake Hylia."

They knew he had a loved one back home. Mikau stepped forward. "I shall find your loved one."

Link was surprised at his cunning assumption. "How did you-"

"I know that face very well, Link, for I too have a loved one awaiting my return. What is her name?"

Link smirked at his aquatic friend. "Her name is Malon. You will find her at Lon Lon Ranch in the western side of the village."

Mikau placed his hand on Link's shoulder. "I shall not delay."

"Thank you, Mikau." Mikau nodded and left the hallway.

Darmani and Sahashra smiled at Link. "You're full of surprises, brother. Not only are you a great warrior, but you're a softy as well."

Link laughed at his joke. "When you find someone of your own, Darmani, you shall understand."

* * *

An army of seven thousand goblins in thick armor marched the fields from the north, making way to Hyrule Castle. Leading them in front was Aghinim clad in a thick metal chest plate under his blood red cloak. He rode on a pitch black horse with hundreds of giant bores and ogres joining the army behind him with one thing in their minds: to destroy the city and kill every man, woman and child that stands in their path. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Battle of Hyrule Castle**

_disclaimer: Zelda and all characters of the game are property of Nintendo. In no way do I expect to get paid for this.

* * *

_

A man on horse back rode swiftly towards the castle gates. He shouted at the gate keepers to let him in so he could deliver information to the King. The gates opened and the rider entered the castle.

The doors opened in the throne room of Hyrule Castle and a man ran towards King. "My lord, a great host of goblins is coming."

The King stood up from his throne. "How many?"

"Six, maybe seven thousand. I was sent by Princess Zelda to ride west to Zora's Domain. A Zora rode with me. He said he had to deliver a message at Lake Hylia. We both saw the army and he offered to ride to Zora's Domain to ready their troops while I come back to inform you. There is something else you must know, my lord. The goblin army is being led by Aghinim of Death Mountain."

"That treacherous whelp seeks to destroy my walls. How long do we have?"

"They will be here by noon tomorrow."

Daphnes sat back down on his throne. "We do not have men enough here to defend the city. We can only hope that the other riders make haste enough to bring our allies here in time. Is there anything else that I should know?"

"I don't know if this is valid news, but in the distance I did here the goblins chanting something. It was difficult to make out, but I believe they were chanting a name."

"What name did you here, rider?"

"It sounded like... Ganondorf. I believe that is what they said."

Daphnes got up from his chair and walked about the throne room, expressing utter fear in his eyes. "No. It can not be. He was destroyed years ago. Our worst fears have been brought upon us." He thought about what he should do. "We must set our attention to the goblin horde for the moment. If those vile creatures breach our walls, we will not be able to stop their advance and they will destroy this city."

"I will lead the men, my lord." Daphnes turned around to see Link and his two friends standing behind him. "We have fought many battles together, and we will not fail you."

Daphnes grinned at his courage and nodded. "So be it, knight of the south. You and your friends will lead the armies of Hyrule in the defense of this city. You have until dawn to strategize with my generals. Show them your sword, and they will follow you to the depths of Hell and back. This is your fate as the Hero of Legend."

The three warriors bowed their heads to the King. "Your allies will come, my lord. They gave me their word and Mikau is a swift rider. We will not lose the city to the goblin horde."

* * *

Link and his friends stood on the balcony of Link's room in the castle, thinking about the upcoming battle. They had formed a battle plan with the generals earlier that day. Link looked upon the night time sky, thinking about how far he had come as a knight and all the sights he saw with his companions. He thought of Malon and whether or not Mikau made it to Lake Hylia. He wanted to see her again. He wanted to marry her and raise their children.

"What troubles you, my brother," asked Darmani.

Link turned his gaze from the stars to Darmani. "Nothing. Just thinking of tomorrow."

Sahashra placed her hand on Link's shoulder. "You are strong in heart. These men will follow you into any battle field, just as we will."

"She is right, brother. We will not leave your side in your time of need."

Link smiled at his loyal friends. "It has been my honor to share the field of battle with you. Together, we will overcome our enemies and live long and peaceful lives."

His friends smiled back at him as he turned his gaze back at the stars. He felt more confident in himself and in his friends than he ever did. He was ready to fulfill his destiny as the Hero of Legend.

* * *

Link woke up from his slumber at dawn of the next day. He got out of bed and grabbed his gold armor vest. After he put it on, he wore his brown padded tunic over the armor. He strapped on his shoulder belt and buckled his waist belt. He then reached for his shield, strapping it on his back. He put on his white leggings and placed his feet in his travel boots. He then equipped his sword on the left side of his hip and put on his armored gauntlets. He left his grey cloak on his bed and went outside of his room.

Hours later, two thousand heavily armored Hylian soldiers stood in front of the city gates, waiting for the goblin horde. Five hundred archers stood on top of the gates, holding their bows in anticipation. Among the archers was none other than Sahashra, clad in her dark grey Shiekah tunic and a mask covering her mouth and nose. Darmani stood with the soldiers in the fields. He wore a metal chest plate and a war helmet. His war hammer was strapped to his back while his battle ax remained in his hands. Link sat on Epona's back in front of the soldiers, gazing upon the land with a look of determination. King Daphnes Nohansen and Princess Zelda looked from a large balcony upon the city gates, accompanied by several royal attendants and advisors.

Fear struck the hearts of the soldiers when the goblin horde took away the silence of the fields as they marched towards the city. Link drew out his sword and turned to the soldiers.

"Arise, soldiers of Hyrule! Justice awaits these vile creatures of darkness, and that justice shall fall upon them by your hand! You are children of this country, and now is your time to fight for it! Fight for your King, fight for your country! FIGHT FOR HYRULE!"

Link raised the Master Sword in the air as the soldiers shouted their battle cry. He then turned Epona in the direction of the goblin horde.

Aghinim and his black steed stood in the middle of the goblin army. He carried a long black staff in his right hand and held it high in the air. The goblins began chanting the name Ganondorf and pounded on their thick armor with the handles of their weapons. Link signaled to the archers above as he rode back and forth in front of the soldiers.

"Ready your bows!" shouted Sahashra. The archers aimed their bows in the air. "FIRE!"

The archers released hundreds of arrows in the air. One by one, the arrows darted their way to the goblins, causing them to cluster a little.

"Hold the line!" yelled Aghinim.

Link then dismounted Epona and sent her away from the field. He pointed at the goblin horde and shouted, "CHARGE!" Link and all the soldiers ran towards the enemy army. The goblins charged the soldiers and the battle for Hyrule Castle had begun.

Darmani swung his ax ruthlessly at his enemies. He fought with a rage very common among the Goron warriors. The archers continued to fire their arrows, hitting the goblins that were further away from Hyrule's soldiers. Link fought with more intensity than he had ever felt in his career as a knight, killing large numbers of goblin soldiers at a time. The soldiers of Hyrule were equipped with a variety of weapons. Ogres were the most feared enemies of the army, for they were massive in size and were armed with giant swords and axes. It took many soldiers to bring one down. The higher ranked goblins rode on giant boars, which would trample over large numbers of soldiers and their big tusks would pierce through the armor of whatever stood in its path. When Darmani wasn't taking out large numbers of goblin foot soldiers, he would bravely fight up to three ogres at a time, driving his ax through their armor and crushing their skulls with the Megaton Hammer. Whenever a giant boar would approach Link, he would stand his ground until it was close enough to attack. He would roll to his side and slice at the legs of the boar, causing it to tumble to the ground. He would then either kill the rider or defend himself against an approaching goblin.

The battle was chaotic. Shields shattered, swords collided, limbs were lost, blood was spilled, and lives were lost. Hyrule's soldiers fought well, but their numbers were declining. The archers were running out of arrows and they were forced to retrieve more. Sahashra joined the fight by leaping from the high walls and landing safely on the ground, leaving behind her bow and bringing her sword and staff with her. Link signaled to a man atop the walls to wave a red colored flag in the air.

Moments later, a thousand soldiers on horse back rode from the eastern walls and charged the goblin horde. They trampled over the goblin soldiers and swung their weapons in a violent frenzy. Link continued to fight as they arrived. Still, more and more Hylian soldiers were dying. Hope began to fade for the soldiers of Hyrule as their numbers declined by the minute. All of the sudden, horns sounded in the distance from all sides of the field. Aghinim turned his attention from the walls to the noise behind him.

* * *

Armies of different races were scattered in the distance. From the south stood the soldiers of Lake Hylia, led by Gorlois and Link's uncle, Boris. From the east stood the brute forces of the Goron army, led by none other than King Darunia. Joining them were many Shiekah highlanders from Mt. Avarice. They brought dozens of catapults, of which the Gorons loaded their bombs. The highlanders were led by Impa of Kakariko Village. Finally, to the west stood the aquatic soldiers of Zora's Domain. Mikau led the Zora soldiers and they all rode on horse back. The horns sounded in the distance one last time and all the armies charged the goblin horde with haste. The soldiers of Hyrule shouted their war cry as they continued the fight.

The Zoras trampled over hundreds of goblin soldiers and Mikau leaped from his horse to join the fight on foot with his Zora sword. Oxen from Goron Mountain pulled the large catapults closer to the battle field and the Gorons loaded their bombs. The highlanders launched the bombs at the goblin army, setting off deadly explosions and sending several goblins high in the air. Once the bombs were diminished, the Gorons and highlanders left the catapults and charged the goblin army. The battle had taken a turn for the better at last.

Aghinim dismounted his horse and joined the fight, using dark magic from his staff to take out large numbers of soldiers. Sahashra battled her way to Aghinim and called out his name. He turned to face the masked warrior and drew out a large blade with his right hand, carrying his black staff in his left. Sahashra ran towards the evil wizard with her sword and staff ready. Aghinim twirled his staff around to taunt her as she engaged him with great speed. Once she came within range, she jumped in the air to deliver a powerful jump kick. Without even moving his legs, Aghinim quickly moved to his left out of the way of her swift foot. As she landed, Aghinim floated towards her with haste to collide his blade with her neck. Sahashra blocked the attack with her sword and twirled her staff at Aghinim. He parried and they both alternated their attacks with their magical weapons.

Sahashra was a very nimble fighter, using her agility and acrobatic ability in battle. Aghinim was a force to be reckoned with, as his attacks were swift and strong. The more Sahashra used her fancy foot work, the more Aghinim would hover out of harms way. Despite her amazing agility, Aghinim managed to deliver a horizontal slash to Sahashra's belly, causing her to flinch. He then lobbed a powerful blast of dark magic from his staff which hit Sahashra's chest and sent her several feet back, landing hard on her back.

Link saw her fall to the ground and battled his way through to reach his fallen friend. Aghinim walked slowly towards Sahashra and charged his staff for his finishing move. Sahashra remained on the ground, weakened from the blast and trying desperately to catch her breath. Just as Aghinim was about to finish Sahashra, Link charged at Aghinim and rammed his Hylian Shield at the right side of the wizard's torso, knocking him down to the ground.

Link stood between the weakened Sahashra and Aghinim as the evil wizard quickly stood from the ground. Aghinim looked at Link and charged his staff once again. Link raised his shield as Aghinim lobbed a large blast of dark energy at him. The blast hit Link's shield and knocked him down on his back. He quickly threw away his shield as it began to melt from the blast. He got up and grasped the handle of the Master Sword with both hands.

Aghinim floated his way towards Link with great speed. Link ran to meet him head on and swung his sword at him. Aghinim blocked the attack with his blade and twirled his staff at the mighty knight. They attacked and parried at each other with swiftness and powerful strikes. Link delivered a blow so powerful that it shattered Aghinim's sword into pieces. He then threw a strong back fist at the jaw of Aghinim, causing him to stagger back a ways. Aghinim regained his composure and charged his staff once again. Link readied his sword and it began to shine brighter than before. Aghinim launched his blast of dark magic at Link. Without hesitation, Link swung his mighty sword and hit the blast back at the wizard. Aghinim was sent back several feet when the blast hit him, leaving a large burn on his chest and causing him to land face first on the ground.

Link approached the fallen wizard as he slowly rose to his knees. Aghinim glared at Link as he came closer. "It is not over, Hero! Lord Ganondorf will rule these lands and destroy your people!"

In a spinning motion, Link delivered a fatal slice to Aghinim's stomach followed by the removal of the vile wizard's head. The limp body fell to the ground and Link hurried back to his masked friend.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the last of the goblins were slain. All the soldiers of the battle field shouted in victory. Darmani raised his weapons in the air as he joined the war cry. Mikau gazed upon the battle field with pride. Link helped Sahashra to her feet and smiled at their victory. Link then raised his shimmering sword in the air and gave out a war cry of his own. The soldiers turned their attention to the new Hero of Legend, chanting his name as Darmani made his way to Link and carried him on his shoulders. Link spread his arms out and closed his eyes as his Goron companion carried him about the field, caught in a state of utter bliss with his accomplishments. Daphnes sighed in relief as the royal attendants and advisors cheered. Zelda smiled ever brightly and hugged her father.

The soldiers where greeted with the cheers of the townsfolk as they entered the city. Women threw flowers at their feet and men raised their fists in the air as they cheered the soldiers. Link rode on the back of his beloved horse, Epona, as they made their way through the streets of the city and onward to the castle.

Mikau caught up with Link on his own horse. "I have something for you, Link."

Mikau reached under his red tunic vest and gave Link a necklace with a small pendant in the shape of a horse. It was a gift he gave Malon before he left Lake Hylia to train with his uncle at the mountains of Romuli. Link smiled at the Zora general.

"She was happy to hear about you. She sends her love and awaits your return."

Link shook Mikau's hand. "Thank you, my friend."

"It was my honor." Link let go of Mikau's hand and put the necklace around his neck.

* * *

Later that night, a ceremony was held in honor of the soldiers who died that day. The bodies of the fallen soldiers were burned in the traditional way of the people of Hyrule. Among them was Link's uncle, Boris. Link paid his respects to his fallen uncle and dropped his torch upon the wood and oil that covered him. Women mourned the deaths of their dead husbands and sons as the flames lit up the night sky in the fields they died in. The King spoke his words of respect for the fallen warriors, honoring them for dying in the field of battle. Next to him were all the lords of Hyrule and his daughter, Zelda.

After the ceremony, everybody entered the city. The townsfolk went to their houses while the soldiers and lords headed for the castle. The soldiers went inside the soldier fort to rinse their bodies from the stink of battle and receive the rest they so dearly deserved. The lords of Hyrule were given their own rooms inside the castle. Link and his three companions also received their own rooms and they fell into a much needed slumber in their beds.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The King Of Evil Returns**

_disclaimer: Zelda and all characters of the game are property of Nintendo. In no way do I expect to get paid for this.

* * *

_

Ganondorf gazed outside a window of his chamber. A few goblin generals stood in front of the chamber doors, awaiting their orders. "Aghinim has fallen. The castle still stands."

One of the generals approached Ganondorf from behind. "None of our troops survived, my lord. It seems, someone has reunited the rulers of the land. Our soldiers were ambushed from behind. All the armies of Hyrule came to the aid of Nohansen."

Ganondorf walked towards his throne and sat down. "This turn of events has only become a minor set back. I must make haste to theMt. Avarice.General Hammarthorn, you will remain here and defend my keep. If our enemies reach the gates of the mountain, lead what remains of the goblin horde and wipe them out. You will then await my return, understand?"

"Ay, my lord." Ganondorf stood up from his seat and left the main chamber of his castle.

* * *

Daphnes stood in front of his throne, looking upon the rulers of Hyrule. Princess Zelda stood next to him as he spoke to his allies.

"Rulers of Hyrule, the battle has been won, but the war is not yet over."

Link stood next to his three loyal companions as they listened to the King. "How can this be," asked King Ivan of the Zoras. "The wizard Aghinim has fallen and his armies are destroyed."

"Aghinim was merely a pawn to a greater evil," said Daphnes. "His master still remains on Death Mountain with possibly an even larger army of goblin soldiers at his disposal."

"Who is their true leader," asked King Darunia of the Gorons.

"They are led by the Great King of Evil, Ganondorf," said Daphnes as he lowered his head.

The rulers converse among themselves in a muffled chatter. "He speaks the truth," spoke Link to the rulers. "I was the one who killed the wizard in battle. He told me himself before he met the edge of my sword."

Impa spoke out to the crowd. "If this is true, then he will search for the Great Seal of the Sacred Realm. He must not be aloud to grasp the power of the Triforce." The rulers spoke in agreement.

The King's attention was taken from him when Princess Zelda fell to her knees. The King rushed to her aid and placed his hands upon her shoulders. "What troubles you, my daughter?"

Zelda kept her head down as she spoke. "I saw him. He rides on a black horse to the east. He... he knows where the seal is."

Impa ran towards her and lifted her chin. "Is he alone?"Zelda slowly nodded at the Shiekah warrior. Impa stood to her feet and faced the worried rulers. "He must be stopped at all costs."

Daphnes helped Zelda to her chair and stood next to Impa. "Rulers of Hyrule, I ask for one more task from you. We must march our combined armies to the gates of Death Mountain. The goblin horde must be destroyed once and for all."

Darunia stepped forward to speak to the King. "We gave our word to your valiant Hero that we would fight for you, Lord Daphnes. The Goron army is yours to command."

Ivan stepped forward beside the Goron King. "I speak for the entire Zora race and say we are with you until world's end."

Lord Gorlois walked towards the two foreign Kings. "All the years that I have served you, my lord, I have never fled from a fight. I do not intend to start today."

Impa stood in between Daphnes and the humble rulers. "I will ride with the descendants of the Seven Sages to Mt. Avarice. The King of Evil will not breach the Great Seal."

Link approached Daphnes and Impa. "You will never make it in time to stop him. He has been one step ahead of us from the beginning." Link turned his gaze to Daphnes. "I ride with them. If this evil is to be stopped, I must fulfill my destiny as Hyrule's Hero of Legend and smite the evil that rides to the Great Seal. Only with the Blade of Evil's Bane will Ganondorf be stopped."

Daphnes nodded at Link. "So be it, Hero. Good luck to you, Link of Hylia." Daphnes turned his attention to the rulers of Hyrule. "We leave at dawn tomorrow. Lord Gorlois, you will lead your Hylian soldiers and what remains of my army to the gates of Death Mountain. All of you will fight as one. Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none. Make our enemies regret the day they ever set foot on the land of Hyrule."

The rulers bowed to Daphnes and left the throne room. Link bowed his head at Daphnes before leaving himself.

* * *

Ganondorf rode swiftly across the fields of Hyrule to the east. He made no attempt to rest in his pursuit, for he had work to attend to on Mt. Avarice. He rode on a pitch black horse and carried with him a massive blade on his left side. A giant storm cloud followed him as he rode on, leaving behind him a deadly thunderstorm full of hard falling rain and bolts of lighting striking the ground. The further he went, the more he could feel the presence of the Great Seal.

* * *

The next morning, all of the soldiers of the land awaited in front of the gates of the city, armed and ready for battle. Link sat on the back of his rusty colored mare, Epona, waiting for Impa and her sages. Darmani approached Link atop his ox with his weapons and armor.

"What are you doing over here, Darmani," asked Link. "You are supposed to join the rest of the soldiers."

Darmani smiled and said, "Did you really think I would let you take all the glory? I ride with my sworn brother once again this day."

Link tried to protest was interrupted when Sahashra and Mikau approached them on horse back.

"We ride to aid our friend in his quest, as we always have." Link smiled at Sahashra's brave words.

"There is no battle field too small for the four of us. Face it, we're going with you," said Mikau.

Link shook the hands of his faithful companions and Impa emerged from the city gates with six hooded riders. They all wore grey cloaks and black tunics with the mark of the Shiekah on their chests.

Impa approached Link and removed the hood of her cloak from her head. "We are ready, Hero of Legend."

Link nodded and turned his gaze eastward. Without a word, Link began to ride with haste to the east, followed closely by his three companions and the seven Shiekah Sages.

Gorlois watched as they rode in the distance. He then rode on horse back to the front of the giant army. He drew out his sword and pointed northward. "We ride north for Death Mountain."

The soldiers marched to the north on foot while the generals and lords of Hyrule rode on horse back. Daphnes watched from his room balcony alone as the soldiers left the city gates. With his old age, he could not join them, despite how much he truly wanted to. All he could do was wait and hope.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Hyrule's Last Stand**

_disclaimer: Zelda and all characters of the game are property of Nintendo. In no way do I expect to get paid for this.

* * *

_

An army of eight thousand soldiers of Hyrule marched towards the gates of Death Mountain. The army consisted of Hylian troops, Goron brutes, Zora warriors, and Shiekah highlanders, all armed and prepared to strike. In a daring move, the gates opened and thousands of goblin foot soldiers charged the rocky fields. The soldiers of Hyrule returned the favor by charging at the goblin horde.

Neither force held anything back in their pursuit. Gorlois swung his sword at his enemies on horse back, killing any goblin soldier in his sight. Darunia dismounted his ox and fought with his royal battle ax. Ivan drew out his sword and fought with a rage never seen in him before. The highlanders threw their spears and collided their blades with their enemies. The Gorons delt with any goblin or ogre that stood in the path of their battle axes. The Zoras fought with their fins and Zora swords with great mobility. Some of the goblins fired arrows from armor piercing crossbows, killing any soldier caught in its path. Ogres swung their massive blades in a violent frenzy, killing large groups of men with each swing. The soldiers were better fighters, but the goblin horde had the high ground in the mountain side battle field. Hyrule's soldiers had to push forward up the mountain if they had any chance of winning the war.

* * *

Link and his riders rode for two days to the east without stopping to rest or eat. They hurried through the wood of Kokiri Forest and reached the foot of Mt. Avarice. Everybody dismounted their steeds and gazed upon the mountain.

Impa approached Link. "You must take the direct path up the mountain. It is the quickest way to the Great Seal. We sages will take a secret path. It will take longer for us to reach the seal. You must reach the top before it is too late and delay the Evil King from breaking the seal. We will meet you at the top. Good luck, Hero."

Link nodded and the sages went else where to find their secret route. Link and his loyal friends ran up the direct path up the mountain with haste.

* * *

Hours later, Link and his companions made their way into a room with statues standing in front of the walls. They stopped their pursuit when an evil laugh echoed throughout the large room. From the shadows of a dark stairway in front of them emerged the Evil King himself, Ganondorf. He was clad in black armor and a red cape hung from the back of his shoulders.

"So, this is Hyrule's beloved hero," said the vile King of Evil. "You have been quite an annoyance these past weeks. Your journey ends in this room." Ganondorf raised his hands and white beams of magic hit the statues one by one. The stone from the statues cracked and three different kinds of warriors emerged from the stone. "Feel the wrath of the Iron Knuckle, the Stalfos Knight, and the Reptilic Lizalfos." Ganondorf laughed again as he ran up the dark stairway.

The three Iron Knuckles were completely covered in thick armor and wielded a giant battle ax. The three Stalfos were tall skeleton warriors equipped with a sword and shield. The three Lizalfos were the same lizard warriors Link and Darmani faced in the caves of Goron Mountain, armed with spiked shoulder straps and a red blade. The surrounding creatures slowly advanced towards the mighty warriors as they drew out their weapons.

Darmani turned to face Link. "Go, brother. We will hold them off."

"I will not leave you three here alone!" said a worried Link.

"It is the only way, Link," said Sahashra. "We will deal with these fowl beasts. You must stop the Evil King."

"Go on," said Mikau. "These things will not survive us."

After a brief moment's thought, Link ran towards the dark stairway, leaving behind his friends as they engaged their enemies. He looked back at his friends once before running up the stairs to catch up with Ganondorf. Darmani battled with the Iron Knuckles with his battle ax and Megaton Hammer. Mikau fought against the bony Stalfos Knights with his Zora sword. Sahashra engaged the Lizalfos with her staff and nimble footwork.

* * *

Link ran up the long stairway and made his way outside of the mountain's fortress. He was at the peak of Mt. Avarice where he saw Ganondorf releasing his magic upon a large stone monument. The monument began to glow a bright yellow color as Link ran towards the Evil King. He was too late. Three massive triangles materialized from the ground and forged together to reveille the Triforce. Just as Ganondorf was about to touch the three sacred triangles, Link shouted out the Evil King's name.

Ganondorf turned around and saw the mighty hero wielding the Master Sword in his hands. "You are too late, Hero! I will rule supreme."

"Stand and fight, Ganondorf! The Blade of Evil's Bane awaits you!"

Ganondorf looked upon the shimmering sword and then turned his gaze at Link. "Do not disappoint me, boy."

Ganondorf drew out his massive blade and gripped the handle with both hands. Link charged the Evil King and swung his shimmering blade at Ganondorf. The attack was parried by Ganondorf's sword. Link attacked repeatedly at the Evil King with the Master Sword. Despite its massive size, Ganondorf was able to attack and parry with his sword with great speed and mobility. The two fighters fought furiously about the rocky field, unable to overcome the other. Link finally managed to deliver a hard back fist at the jaw of Gaonodorf. He returned the favor with a powerful elbow to Link's left eye followed by a back fist of his own. Link was knocked down by the powerful blow. He rolled out of the way of Ganondorf's sword and sliced at his legs.

Ganondorf winced at the pain he felt from the cut to his right thigh. He quickly shook it off and swung his sword at Link once again. Link was ready for him. He parried the attack and thrust his blade forward. Ganondorf strafed to his left and attacked again. Link blocked the vertical swing and backed away from the Evil King to catch his breath.

Ganondorf limped his way towards Link and swung his sword repeatedly in a random frenzy of attacks. Link blocked and dodged as best he could but was suddenly hit at his right side by Ganondorf's sword. The blow managed to cut through Link's armor enough to make his right side bleed from the impact of the sword. The blow was followed by yet another back fist by Ganondorf's right hand and sent Link several feet back. Link spun around in the air until he landed hard on his back.

The right side of Link's face was bruised and he had a small gash over his left eye. The wound on his side began to bleed through his brown tunic as he remained on the ground. As Ganondorf slowly approached the fallen knight, the Master Sword began to shine brighter than it did before. Link opened his eyes and lifted his sword above him, blocking a vertical swing from Ganondorf's sword. Link quickly thrust his trusty sword into the left shoulder of Ganondorf, causing him to shout out in pain. The blade began to burn Ganondorf's flesh as the Master sword continued to shine even brighter. Link pulled his blade out from Ganondorf's shoulder and stood to his feet.

Ganondorf staggered several feet back in an attempt to avoid another deadly attack. Link stood his ground and awaited Ganondorf's next move. Ganondorf fell on one knee as he grunted in agony of the pain he felt in his punctured and burnt shoulder. Link felt a jolt of energy in him as the Master Sword began to glow a sky blue aura around its edges. Ganondorf slowly rose to his feet and readied his giant blade. Link concentrated his mind on the Master Sword and the blue aura grew bigger.

Ganondorf walked towards Link to stop his advance, but he was too late. Link swung his sword at the distant King of Evil and a ray of energy escaped the blade. Ganondorf tried to block the attack but was unsuccessful as the ray of blue light shattered Ganondorf's sword and knocked him back several feet to the ground. Link ran towards his fallen enemy to finish him off.

Ganondorf raised his right hand and fired a white beam of energy from the palm of his hand, hitting Link in the chest and knocking him to the ground. Ganondorf floated from the ground and into the air, looking down upon Link as he got up.

"You fool! This is my land! I SHALL RULE ALL!" The Evil King began flying from side to side in the air, laughing at his enemy on the ground. Link kept a firm grip as he awaited the next move.

Ganondorf flew towards Link with haste. Link rolled out of harms way and kept his sights on his flying enemy. Ganondorf flew around and charged at Link again. Link swung his blade at the flying menace as he closed in. Ganondorf made a dead stop, avoiding the attack and following up with a charging right cross at the face of Link. The valiant hero fell to the ground and quickly got up. Ganondorf flew up higher in the air and charged his magic in his right hand. He then threw a large white energy ball directly at Link. With all of his might, Link swung his sword and hit the energy ball back towards the Evil King. Ganondorf dodged the blast just in time and charged at Link once again. Link was taken by surprise when two large boots hit him in the chest with great force, knocking him down once again.

Ganondorf flew up high once more and laughed at his fallen opponent. Link shook of the aching in his chest and got back up. Ganondorf raised his arms upward and charged a giant ball of dark energy above him. Link concentrated his mind on the Master Sword and awaited the next move. As Link charged his weapon, the ball of dark energy absorbed several beams of magic from the hands of Ganondorf, making the dark energy ball even bigger. The Master Sword's blue aura changed to a bright orange color and Link extended the arm that wielded the shimmering blade outward.

Ganondorf released the massive ball of energy from his grasp and several beams launched from the energy ball, traveling their way towards Link at all directions. The Master Sword guided Link's movements and spun him around with great speed. As he spun around, a massive ring of fire surrounded Link and bounced back the beams of dark energy back at the Evil King. Ganondorf, unable to retaliate, was hit by every beam he launched and landed hard on the ground. As he got back up, Link ran towards Ganondorf and sliced at his chest, leaving a fatal wound upon his now torso. Link wasted no time as he then drove the Master Sword into the gut of Ganondorf and through his lower back. Blood oozed out of Ganondorf's mouth as Link pulled out his sword and kicked the Evil King hard in the chest, knocking him down once again. Ganondorf's body went limp and Link gave out a heavy sigh of relief.

* * *

Moments later, Link's friends arrived to find Link on his knees, fatigued from battle. They rushed to his aid kneeled down beside him. "Are you alright, brother?"

Link smirked at his Goron friend as he slowly rose to his feet with the help of his faithful companions. The three sacred triangles of the Triforce remained in the sky above them. Finally, the Seven Sages arrived at the scene and approached the Great Seal below the Triforce. The Seven Sages removed the hoods from their cloaks and spoke the incantations of the Shiekah language. Much to the warriors' surprise, among them was none other than Princess Zelda herself. The four warriors watched as the seven Shiekah men and women finished the ritual, rendering the Triforce back into the Great Seal to the depths of the Sacred Realm.

Zelda then approached Link and his companions and bowed her head at Link. "You have defeated the Evil King with your valor. With your victory and the Triforce back in its holy resting place, Hyrule will live on in peace. We are all in your debt, Link."

Link bowed his head at the Hylian Princess. The rest of the Seven Sages approached Link to give their thanks when suddenly, the ground began to shake and a large storm cloud appeared in the skies above them.

The corpse of Ganondorf floated upward and shined a white aura. His body was twisted and transformed into a massive beast of death. He stood twenty feet tall and had a muscular structure all round. He had giant wolf jaws with sharp teeth and blood red eyes. Two massive horns grew at the back of his head and a brown mane of fur covered his neck. He had the hind legs of a horse and a long bumpy tail that grew out the back of him. He had razor sharp claws on his huge hands and spikes grew out of his forearms. He had become the great and powerful Ganon. He gave out a thundering roar that shook the very ground he stood on and looked down at Link and his three valiant warriors. He stomped the ground with his hind hooves and snarled at Link.

Link grasped his mighty sword with both hands. Darmani held his Goron weapons close. Sahashra drew out her sword and held her staff firm. Mikau sharpened his fins and readied his Zora sword. They charged the towering beast with haste, ignoring the added weight from the rain that fell upon them.

Sahashra stopped her advance and waved her staff in the direction of the evil monster, lobbing her energy attacks at his face and causing him to flinch slightly. Darmani and Mikau attacked the legs of Ganon while Link charged onward to his torso. Ganon hit Darmani with his giant fist and grabbed Mikau. His grip was loosened when Link sliced at the underbelly of the evil beast. Ganon dropped Mikau and tried to smash Link with his right fist. Link rolled out of the way and paced back a ways. Darmani got up and charged the back side of Ganon, driving his ax into his lower back. Ganon roared as he turned around to find the annoying brute. As he turned, Darmani was knocked down again by the beast's tail. Sahashra retrieved her bow and fired arrows at the neck of Ganon. They had little affect, for her arrows were not strong enough to puncture Ganon's rough hide deep enough to have any kind of impact.

Link and Mikau climbed the back of the beast and swung their blades at his spine. Ganon reached for the two warriors, only grabbing Link and brushing off Mikau. Darmani swung his Megaton Hammer at Ganon's hind leg. The impact caused Ganon to drop Link and fall to his knee. Sahashra charged the monster with her blade and staff. She leaped in the air and spun her body around with great speed, colliding her staff and the edge of her sword to the face of Ganon numerous times. The staff would emit magic with each strike and her sword sliced at the snout of the giant creature of darkness. As she landed, she ran away from Ganon's grasp with amazing mobility. Darmani swung his hammer at Ganon's face, causing the beast to flinch but counter with a deadly head butt, sending Darmani crashing into a nearby boulder.

The Seven Sages could only watch and chant their Shiekah prayers, for none of them had the skill nor the weapons to fight the towering monster. Impa was the only exception, but her duty was to the Princess. Bolts of lightning thundered the cloudy sky, and the rain fell harder by the minute.

Link and Sahashra attacked the sides of Ganon, driving their blades into the rough hide of the monster. Mikau once again climbed the back of Ganon, digging his fins into the flesh of the beast. Darmani regained consciousness and ran towards Ganon to help his friends with his hammer ready. Ganon reached for Mikau and threw him at the charging Goron, causing them both to tumble to the ground. Ganon the swung his arms back to relieve himself of Link and Sahashra. The impact sent the two warriors back quite aways and Sahashra's belly was cut from the spikes of Ganon's forearm. She winced in pain as she slowly got up and waved her staff at the beast. Link remained on the ground, for the impact of Ganon's back hand knocked the wind out of him and he had to catch his breath.

As Ganon approached the wounded Sahashra, Darmani ran behind the beast and retrieved his ax from his back. He ducked under the swing tail as Ganon turned around and drove his ax into the gut of the monster. Ganon gave out a thundering roar as Darmani removed the ax from his flesh and swung his war hammer at his knee caps to bring him down. Ganon kicked at the hard back of Darmani, sending him face first to the rocky mountain surface. Mikau charged at the beast to take his fallen friend's place. He threw his sword at Ganon's left shoulder. As Ganon flinched from the sharp blade, Mikau climbed his back and dug his fins into back of Ganon's neck. Ganon, unable to reach for the brave Zora general, tried to shake him off by running around the battle field and ramming his head into large boulders that surrounded the mountain's peak. Mikau kept a firm grip and refused to let go of the beast as he continued to drive his sharp fins through flesh over and over again.

Link rose to his feet and swung his sword at the legs of Ganon, causing him to tumble to the ground. Mikau jumped off the fallen monster and stood next to Link. Sahashra and Darmani caught up with them and Link charged his sword once more asthe weakened monster struggled to get up. The Master Sword glowed with a bright red aura and was ready to strike. The four mighty warriors charged Ganon once more. Mikau removed his sword from the monster's shoulder and drove it into the left side of the beast, followed by Darmani's ax into Ganon's right side. Sahashra leaped high in the air and landed on top of Ganon's upper back. She drove her sword deep into the back of Ganon's neck and followed with the bottom end of her staff, sending large amounts of energy into the beast. As Ganon arched his neck and back in agony, Link drove his red colored blade through the heart of the beast. He pulled out his sword from Ganon's chest and swung at the monster's neck with every ounce of strength he had left. The blow removed the head of the evil monster and Ganon was no more.

The warriors remove their weapons from the dead flesh and backed away from the monster's corpse. Ganon's limp body was lifted to the storm clouds above and bolts of lightning struck at it numerous times until finally, Ganon's body was incinerated. The four warriors shouted their war cry along with the cheers of the Seven Sages behind them.

* * *

The soldiers at Death Mountain rejoiced as the last of the goblin horde was destroyed and the castle at the peak of the Mountain crumbled to the ground. Gorlois held his sword high in the air as he rode on horse back down the mountain, followed by all the soldiers who emerged victorious that night.

* * *

The skies cleared from Mt. Avarice and the warriors of Hyrule took a moments rest to breathe in the clean air of the mountain. Link smiled at the thought of their victory. Darmani stood by Mikau as they gazed upon the clear night time sky.

Sahashra removed her mask and looked upon Link. "You are the Hero of Legend reborn. I am honored to have fought along side you."

Link hugged Sahashra in a tight embrace, one that she returned happily. "The honor was entirely mine."

Darmani and Mikau embraced the great hero one at a time once he let go of Sahashra. The Seven Sages knelled down out of respect for the brave warriors. Once they rose to their feet, Link turned his gaze to the stairway of which he came out of. "Let us go home," said Link. "I believe we have been here long enough."

Everybody followed Link down the stairway and they were on their way to the foot of the mountain, where they mounted their noble steeds and rode west for Hyrule Castle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Peace Returns At Last**

_disclaimer: Zelda and all characters of the game are property of Nintendo. In no way do I expect to get paid for this.

* * *

_

The soldiers of Hyrule marched into the city gates of Hyrule Castle, shimmering with victory. Gorlois, Ivan, and Darunia rode in front and they were all greeted with cheers from the townsfolk. Link and his followers approached the city gates as the last of the soldiers entered the city.

The lords and generals of Hyrule entered the throne room of the castle. The royal attendants and advisors gave their applause to the brave leaders and King Daphnes Nohansen shook the hands of the three lords of Hyrule, giving his thanks for their valor. Link and his three companions entered the throne room with the Seven Sages. Daphnes held his beloved daughter, Zelda, in a loving embrace, crying with joy over her safe return. Sahashra and Impa approached Daphnes and Zelda and told him of Link's success. Link shook the hand of Gorlois and they spoke to each other about their battles. Mikau was caught off guard as Princess Ruto of the Zora ran up to him and kissed him. Darunia gave his congratulations to his son Darmani.

Everybody stopped their chatter as Daphnes called out Link's name. The mighty hero approached the throne and kneeled to the King of Hyrule. "Rise, Hero of Legend. Against all odds, you have destroyed the Evil King and brought peace to Hyrule. There are no words that can express the gratitude we owe you. How can we ever repay you?"

Link had one thing on his mind, and one thing only. "Let me go home."

Daphnes smiled at the young knight. "No one deserves it more than you. I must ask one more thing of you."

Link closed his eyes and awaited the King's request. "I want you to take the place of Lord Gorlois as the ruler of Lake Hylia." Link opened his eyes widely in shock. "Lord Gorlois has proved to be quite a leader, and he is to become my highest ranking general of my soldiers. What say you?"

Link looked at Gorlois and saw the man smiling at him. Link turned his gaze to Daphnes. "I will take the place of Lord Gorlois as ruler of Lake Hylia."

"Excellent, Link of Hylia. Now go home, Hero. Home, where you belong." Link bowed to the King and met with his friends.

"Thank you, my friends. I would rather fight along side you than any army of Hyrule."

"Just don't be a stranger to Goron Mountain, brother," said a smiling Darmani.

"You will always have allies with the Shiekah. We will see you again," said Sahashra as she fought the tears that flooded her eyes.

Mikau put his hand on Link's shoulder and said, "What ever journeys you embark on, we will always be at your side."

Link hugged his friends one at a time and left the throne room, looking back one last time as he said his good-byes to his faithful companions.

* * *

Two days later, Link and Epona arrived at Lake Hylia. Link wore his hero's attire and carried the Master Sword at his left side. The soldiers of Lake Hylia followed him to the village and made way to their homes. Link and Epona reached the corral of Lon Lon Ranch and gazed upon the many farmers and stable boys. Among them was the ranch owner, Talon, harvesting crops next to his house.

Talon took notice to Link and looked upon his red-headed daughter, Malon. "Someone is here to see you, lass."

"Who is it, Papa?" Talon pointed at the distant traveler with a rusty colored mare next to him. Malon's eyes widened and a bright smile spread across her face. She ran as fast as she could to Link as he spread his arms outward to hold her.

Malon approached him and slapped him hard across his face, causing him to flinch. "You are late!"

Link kept the smile on his face as he turned his head back to Malon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a much needed kiss, one that he happily returned. Talon watched the young couple from a small distance and smiled. He was happy for them and he knew he would take care of her. They remained in the embrace for a long time, for they missed each other dearly and never wanted to let go.

Later that night, Link and Malon sat on a large rock by the lake and gazed upon the stars. They held each other close and spoke to each other softly.

"Did Epona serve you well," asked Malon.

"She was swift and brave in our travels. I would not have survived without her."

Malon rested her head on Link's shoulder. "I am grateful for your safe return. I was afraid that you would not come back for me. Your Zora friend was very kind to me when he made his visit here."

Link thought about his three companions and the adventures they shared together. He knew that he would not have made it as far as he did without them. Malon gave out a relaxed sigh as she snuggled into his embrace.

"It feels good to finally be home," said Link as he looked out at the lake.

"I love you, Link." He kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Malon. You and no other." They remained on the large rock for a good portion of the night, enjoying the blissful star filled sky.

* * *

Five years later, Link and his faithful companions approached the pedestal of the Master Sword in the heart of the Lost Woods. They wore the same armor and clothing they had in the great war of Hyrule. Link had grown a full facial beard and his hair was much shorter. Malon was waiting for him back home with their son, Bowen. Darmani grew out a beard of his own, reaching to the middle of his chest. The death of Darunia two years ago claimed him King of Goron Mountain, and his new wife watched over the Goron miners and their five sons while he was away. Sahashra never married and became Impa's most trusted advisor in Kakariko Village. Her dark brown hair now reached the top of her shoulders and she no longer wore her mask. Mikau married Princess Ruto and they were blessed with two sons, Tijo and Japas, and their daughter, Lulu. He didn't change much in his older appearance, with the exception of a large red cloak added to his attire, claiming him the hier to the throne of Zora's Domain.

Link's old sword still remained in the soil in front of the holy pedestal. Vines and small vegetaion grew around its edges and handle. Link drew out the Master Sword and approached the pedestal. He then drove the holy blade into the stone and light shinned from the three pendants resting upon the stone. The Blade of Evil's Bane then changed its color to a dark shade of grey and became part of the stone pedestal once again. The three companions took the three pendants from the stone and placed the glowing necklaces around their necks. Darmani held the Pendant of Power, Sahashra held the Pendant of Courage, and Mikau held the Pendant of Wisdom. Their tasks complete, Link and his friends left the Lost Woods and went their separate ways, returning the pendants to their resting place and living out their days in peace and enloying Hyrule's age of union and prosperity.

* * *

_'Who can say what lies ahead for the future? We can only hope that Hyrule's union will last throughout the ages. Some believe that such peace is not meant to last, but I say it isn't so. The Battle of Mt. Avarice changed my life forever. I live on and remember those who fought and died for Hyrule's union. They believed in such peace and fought for it as I do now. For as long as I live, I will always remember the name Link of Hylia. He risked his life to give the people of Hyrule something thought to be impossible to obtain, and I intend to keep that peace intact. His actions will be written down in history, and his bloodline will live on in the years to come. I remain loyal to this land and will fight to keep the peace given to us by the Hero of Legend. I know that one day, evil will return to the land of Hyrule, and I will be ready. I must be strong and defend this country with my life. Until that day arrives, I will spend my days in the castle, tending to the needs of my country and telling my story of legend to those who loose all hope in their time of need.'_

_ -Princess Zelda Nohansen of Hyrule_

The End


End file.
